Opposites Attract
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: He's tall, and she's short. He's a loner, and she's sociable... But they are in love. Yukie Yang Shirabuki and Baron Corbin were known as a rumored love couple since NXT. So many things has happened to them from NXT and even when Baron got drafted back into Raw. Here are some of the moments that happened between them. (Some chapters are co-written with xXBalorBabeXx)
1. I'm Home

_**A/N: Set in September 2018...**_

* * *

Having her petite hands on the steering wheel of her black 2015 Kia Soul, Yukie Shirabuki or soon to be Yukie Corbin drove through the highways of Orlando Florida to reach towards her apartment at such a late hour after 11 o'clock.

Her tired bluish grey eyes kept her eyes on the road as she remembered what happened earlier…

 _Luna Shirabuki Corbin slowly open her brown eyes as she stares up at the ceiling before yawning quietly and heard the semi open door making noise. The six month old baby turned her attention towards the door as Yukie walked into her daughter's bed while she was still in her pajamas, wearing a white Dragon Ball Super Group shirt with a pair of black Bullet Club girls jogger pants._

 _Walking towards the nightstand, Yukie turned off the starry night globe lamp as she placed a fresh bottle of her milk filled in a purple tinted baby bottle and her coral blue Samsung Galaxy 9+ on the nightstand._

 _A smile curled up on her face as Luna started babbling like she saying "Good morning, Mommy" before Yukie placed the baby bottle and her smartphone on the small nightstand._

" _Hey, there, baby girl. How's my sweet little baby this morning?" Yukie greeted before lifting up her six month old daughter from out of the crib and onto the changing table._

 _Reaching for a fresh diaper, Yukie heard her phone ring as she can see that her mother, Sumire was calling her at such an early. As she left Luna on the changing table, she quickly grabbed her phone and answer it._

" _Hello? Hey, mother, how are you?" Yukie greeted, before she noticed Baron walking into the nursery and nodded for him to help her out._

 _As Yukie left the nursery, Baron was alone with Luna while the baby grabbed onto her feet and smile up at him._

" _Hey there, precious." Baron greeted, before he started to unzipping her navy blue all over print zip and play footie pajamas with a pink heart embroidered on the chest. "Were you giving Mommy a hard time this morning?" He questioned before Luna blew a raspberry and Baron started removing the dirty diaper._

" _What, now? You want to leave now?" Yukie questioned as Baron can hear his fiance outside of the nursery, before cleaning off Luna with the sensitive baby wipes._

" _Sounds like Mommy is going to busy once again." Baron explained, before strapping on a new Pampers Baby Dry diaper onto Luna's small body. "But for right now, let's get you feed." He responded, after zipping up the sleep and play pajamas and grabbed the baby bottle which Yukie made for Luna, before the mother finally walked back into the nursery. "There, you go, precious, drink up."_

" _Morning, you." Yukie finally greeted Baron, before they both kissed on the lips._

" _Who was that, doll?" Baron questioned, before passing Luna back into Yukie's arms while the baby kept her small hands on the sides of the purple tinted bottle._

" _My mother. It's my dad again." Yukie answered, before sitting down in the rocking chair. "My father's nurse aid got ill and he was supposed to be going to the doctors today. And my mother thought it would be best for me to drive all the way to Jacksonville to help out for the day." She explained, as they can hear the sucking noises from Luna who kept drinking._

" _No problem. Just let me get dress and-" Baron explained, before Yukie cut him off._

" _My dad still hates you, ever since I've brought you over to their house to meet them. Are you sure that you want to try and patch things up even though we've got Luna around?" Yukie questioned, as Luna looked up at her mother and back at her bottle._

" _You may have a point there. I can still remember him throwing that sake bottle at me." Baron explained, remembering that the arguing started off with Yukie having bad taste in dating men, causing the '6"8 taller man to protect his fiance._

" _And beside, I'm not going to bring Luna with me, because the last time my mother came down here, she nearly pinched my own daughter to death." Yukie explained, before reaching for her smartphone. "I'm just going to have to call Finny and Mandy and see if they're okay to help me out again, even though they're expecting Liam in a few months." She responded, before Baron stopped her from touching Amanda's phone number on '6"2 inch smartphone._

" _I can take care of her. She's my daughter too, you know." Baron replied, as Luna looked at him._

" _Tommy, the last time I've left you in someone's care, you and Chihiro decided to go out for paintball behind my mother's back, when she was supposed to be studying for a test the next day." Yukie explained, as she called him out by his real first name, knowing that she's serious._

" _I know, but this time it will be different, baby." Baron said, before taking Luna out of Yukie's arms. "And beside, it wouldn't hurt me to spend more time with my baby girl." He explained, before kissing the side of Luna's face, making her giggle with the nipple still in her mouth._

" _Are you sure that you want to do this? I will be probably gone for about 6 to 8 hours, and you will have to watch over her no matter what. Taking care of a baby ain't easy." Yukie questioned, after she stood up from the rocking chair._

" _I'm sure that I'll be able to manage. Is Daddy right, Luna?" Baron replied, before Luna finished the last of her bottle and suddenly burped, causing the two parents to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." He stated, and Luna dropped the bottle on the white carpet floor._

"Finally… home sweet home…" Yukie said to herself after closing the front door, leaning against it. "Baron? I'm home. My mother says hello to you." She called out before hanging up her red leather jacket.

All Yukie can see was that the TV in the living room was set on to the late evening news, before she flicked the light switch on to see that the living room turn out to be a mess.

"What in great hell?" Yukie responded slowly, as she looked on the coffee table to see Luna's baby snacks from organic red berries yogurt melts, vanilla teething biscuits and to banana cereal puffs, including an empty beer bottle that Baron left as well.

Some of Luna's toys were on the floor as Yukie moved them to the side with her black studded heel booties and headed into the kitchen to see that Baron left the powder infant formula open with a few used baby bottles on the counter, instead of in the sink.

' _Great. Now, I know I can't leave him alone with Luna, he'll make a mess.'_ Yukie thought before she decided to clean out the baby bottles with grapefruit scented dishwashing soap and dried them out by using the dishrack.

Climbing up the stairs, Yukie decided to call it a night after driving back and forth to help out her ill father and leaving her six month old baby with her fiance's care.

Seeing the door to Luna's nursery semi open with the starry night globe nightlight on the dresser next to the rich honey convertible crib, Yukie can see Baron sitting in the rocking chair and Luna was sleeping soundly in his arms.

Luna had her small head resting on Baron's shoulder as her small hand still held onto one of the ear of a small black and white plush wolf while sucking her purple soothie pacifier.

"Baron?" Yukie called out quietly as she walked into the nursery, before the Lone Wolf responded with a low snore, knowing that he's also asleep with his daughter in his arms.

Baron snore quietly, as he held his daughter close to her like he was protecting her from harm, which somehow reminded Yukie of how a wolf's job is supposed to do by protecting their young from harm.

It warmed Yukie's heart, as she smiled to see that the man she loved from her NXT days and even her daughter were both sleeping soundly together.

As she pulled out her coral blue Samsung Galaxy 9+, the short haired woman quickly taken a picture of both of them, before putting her smartphone back into her black skinny jeans and walked closer towards them.

Touching the side of her fiance's face, Baron felt the palm of Yukie's hand before turning his head slightly and open his brown eyes and stare at her greyish blue ones.

"Hey, I'm home." Yukie whispered, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Mmm." Baron responded, before closing his eyes once more and slipped his hand at the back of Yukie's neck, pulling her close to kiss her lips. Her hands touched his chin as she enjoyed the kiss and smelled the beer breath Baron had before Yukie moving away.

"Sleepy?" Yukie questioned.

"Mhm." Baron replied, without moving before Yukie decided to take Luna into her arms until the baby started quivering her bottom lip as she started making soft crying noise. "I've got her. Don't worry about her..." He responded, before he and Luna settled back into sleep as Yukie smirked at him.

And so Yukie grabbed a soft blanket from off of Luna's crib and covered both of them, before placing another kiss on Baron's forehead and doing the same on top of Luna's heads.


	2. Date Night

_**A/N: This chapter was created with the help of my bestie, xXBalorBabeXx! And her character, Amanda Cena belongs to her!**_

* * *

"You're all dressed up… heading out somewhere?" Amanda responded after Yukie walked downstairs in a silver dress and red stilettos.

"I uh… got a date tonight." Yukie said, as her cheeks started blushing.

Amanda smiled and started to move her arms to hug Yukie… only for Yukie to carefully set Amanda's right arm back to her body, the 25 year old's right shoulder still healing.

"Hey, I'll be alright. It's just me going on a date with Baron. What else could go wrong?" Yukie explained.

"Corbin? I didn't think you two knew each other." Finn replied after he walked over to them… before they heard a knock at the door and Amanda walked over and opened it with her left hand, stepping back and letting Baron walk in.

Amanda's eyes widened slightly as she wasn't used to seeing the Lone Wolf out of his casual clothes or ring gear… Baron was in a pair of black pants, a grey button up shirt and black leather wing tipped shoes.

"Wow…" Yukie only said before looking back at Amanda and Finn mouthing ' _Please don't embarrass_ _me!'_ to them.

"Don't keep her out too late okay?" Finn responded, his right hand resting on Amanda's back.

"And the embarrassing part has started." Yukie announced, before walking towards Baron and smiled at him.

"I promise I won't." Baron replied.

Finn and Amanda looked at each other, Finn whispering to Amanda and Amanda whispering back.

"Can I go now, _Mom and Dad_?" Yukie questioned.

"Go on." Amanda responded before they hugged, Yukie and Baron leaving and Finn closing the door. "I don't know about this, his temper and the way he fights with you tends to piss me off." She replied as they sat down, Finn helping Amanda readjust her black and red sling.

"He won't do anything to hurt Yukie. If he tries, he'll have us and her siblings and mom to answer to." Finn responded, both knowing that Yukie's date with Seth didn't end well a few months ago.

Baron and Yukie were at Ocean Prime and drinking as they waited for their dinner.

"So from the look I got from Mandy earlier-" Baron responded.

"Yeah, she's still pissed about you picking fights with Finn. What is all that about anyway? I don't remember him ever doing anything wrong to you." Yukie replied.

"I… I felt a little shafted. Mandy and I were close, sibling like basically… but then she and Finn met and I started feeling like she was spending less time with me and her other friends." Baron explained honestly.

"Hey…" Yukie said, before having her hand on top of his. "I'm here for you. I'm not going to ignore you, Baron." She explained with a smile.

"You think I went a bit overprotective? She's been through a lot of hell." Baron replied.

"Maybe a bit. But her and Finn… I don't think I've ever seen two people bond so quickly and trust each other with everything… everyone needs someone to feel safe with." Yukie responded, before removing her own hand from Baron's. "But hey, let's just have a good time tonight, even though this is my first date with you." She explained.

The two ate their dinner and left after Baron paid the check.

"I really appreciate having dinner with you, Baron." Yuki responded.

"I had fun tonight with you too, Yukie… come on, let's go have a few drinks, the night's still young." Baron replied before they headed to a nightclub.

"Alrighty then!" Yukie answered, cheerfully.

The nightclub wasn't overly crowded and they were enjoying themselves as they danced, talked and drank… both had learned things about the other that they hadn't known when they talked at work.

When they got back to the apartment, they saw that the lights were dimmed.

"What is going on in there?" Yuki questioned, covering her face.

"I don't hear them talking…" Baron responded quietly before he went to open the door. "Damn. Locked." He muttered after the handle wouldn't turn.

"Hold on…" Yukie whispered before retrieving the key Finn had given to her.

She unlocked the door and both walked in, Baron quietly closing the door… only to find Amanda and Finn asleep with her in his arms and _Dirty Dancing_ playing on the Tv.

"Guess they wanted to be alone tonight. Since they're asleep… you wanna go upstairs to my room? And don't worry, I'll lock the door." Yukie questioned, after taking off her red stilettos.

"I've gotta get going, we have that company meeting tomorrow." Baron whispered, Yukie remembering it.

"Oh… I thought maybe we can have a room to ourselves tonight, but maybe some other time." Yuki explained.

"Maybe…" Baron responded quietly before he leaned in and connected his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

After he had left, Yukie headed upstairs and into her room… and couldn't help but smile.

When she woke up the next morning, she heard the shower in the next room running.

"Early riser." Yukie muttered with a slight smile and stretched her limbs before she sat up. She stood up, headed downstairs and saw Finn.

"Good morning, Sunshine. Have fun last night?" Finn responded as he finished cooking the bacon and set it aside to cool before he turned the stove off and put the pan in the sink.

"Yeah… I really did have a good time last night with Baron. I wanted to spend more time with him, but we got that meeting today, right?" Yukie explained, before getting a piece of bacon.

"Yep. Creative's got a big storyline involving all of us so we gotta get ready." Finn replied before he heard the shower upstairs stop running. "I better go help her before she falls and hurts herself." He responded before heading upstairs, Yukie knowing that injuries made it tough at times for people to do things by themselves.

' _I'm glad Finn's here to help Mandy…_ _Poor her, I hope she heals up.'_ Yukie thought herself before getting a plate until she heard her phone vibrate and grabbed her phone, seeing a message from Baron.

' _Mornin, Darlin'. Day going good?'_

' _Yep, I'm already starting out with a good breakfast. Still smiling about last night.'_ Yukie replied, as she put a heart emoji onto the message before sending it.

' _Awesome. I was thinking maybe the next day we have off, we can just spend it together.'_ Baron responded.

' _Really? I can't wait! What do you have in mind for our next date?'_ Yukie replied, as she put a kissing emoji onto the message before sending it.

' _That'll have to be a surprise. ;)'_ Baron responded.

"Somebody had fun last night?" Yukie heard before seeing Amanda in a white tank top, black shorts and a pair of black sandals before Yukie walked upstairs and returned with Amanda's makeup kit.

"Yeah, I did, Mandy. We went out for dinner, then to a nightclub and had a few drinks, until me and Baron came back with the apartment door lock." Yukie explained, placing the makeup kit down next to her.

"One of us must've locked it." Amanda responded before closing her eyes after Yukie had applied concealer to Amanda's eyes, Yukie applying bronzer to Amanda's face, nose and forehead before applying a champagne colored eyeshadow and black eyeliner to Amanda's eyes in a cat eye look.

"Well we found you two asleep on the couch midway through _Dirty Dancing_ … good movie choice." Yukie replied, Amanda opening her eyes and Yukie applying the mascara.

"Something about classic movies just seems to calm us both down." Finn responded.

"Everyone loves the great classic, it sometimes bring back good memories." Yukie explained.

' _Yes it does.'_ Amanda thought as she applied a nude matte lipstick to her lips with her left hand.

When they were ready, they headed to the Performance Centre.

And for the first time in days, the trio felt truly calm.


	3. Miz TV

_**A/N: This chapter is an AU and its set a couple of weeks before SummerSlam 2017!**_

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet the Young Dragon who was born in Japan, but here in the US, she's also known as the Party Junkie or either the tomboy of Balor Club. My special guest and the Raw Women's Champion, Yukie Yang!" Mike announced before turning towards the ramp until the intro music to Yukie's theme played as everyone said " _1, 2, 3, 4!"_.

 _Matryoshka_ by Hachi featuring Hatsune Miku and Gumi played loudly as everyone started cheering out for Yukie as the first time Raw Women's Champion. A big smile was spread across her face, as she walked down the ramp before high-fiving or even hugging a fan who wore one of her authentic shirts.

As she climbed into the ring, Yukie smiled brightly, before she held up the Raw Women's Championship title that had her special side plates that were a girly skull and crossbones. But the plates were custom made by her with Yukie's famous teal colored side ponytails, the eyes were heart shaped and the crossbones were replaced by candy suckers.

"It's nice to be here on your show, Miz and even awesome for you to bring your beautiful wife, Maryse here." Yukie responded, after when she sat down with the title across here lap.

"Yukie Yang, I never expected you to be Raw Women's Champion, even though you have shock the world at Extreme Rules when you fought against Alexa Bliss for the title." Mike explained.

"I never expected it as well, Miz. Alexa can be tough and also she thinks as herself as Five Feet Of Fury with the hot pink ends, and I knew that I can show her one day that I can take her down with the help of a chair and kendo sticks." Yukie replied.

"So, what I'm hearing is that you and Alexa have a little rivalry going on no matter what?" Mike questioned.

"It all started in NXT, she wanted to fight me and she takes me down everytime with those kicks and slaps. Before debuted into Raw, I had to be at home because of her. She almost ended my career, when she did Twisted Bliss on my shoulder. Then few months after that, Seth Freakin' Rollins torn Finny's arm and me and him were both in recovery." Yukie explained as her tone increases, but slowly calmed down. "But now, here I am. A few months later after returning and debuted into Raw, I fought and I earn my place to show Little Miss Bliss. I showed her this when she tried to do her finishing move on me at Extreme Rules." She responded, showing her left first.

"You see right there, that fist you have right there… That's exactly what your childhood friend Mandy has right there, and you've showed your inner tomboy and fought hard." Mike explained, pointing towards Yukie's fist. "If you keep that up, one day you will be known more as the Party Junkie or the Young Dragon. How about…" Mike started to think as Maryse whispered in his ear for another name for Yukie, and nodded. "Since we don't see you as the Party Junkie or The Young Dragon. How about _The Girl On Fire_?"

"Was that a _Hunger Games_ reference?" Yukie questioned as the WWE universe laughed. "Everyone, everyone, my fans… I kinda like it. Can we give an applause for The Miz and his wife Maryse?" She responded, as the WWE universe clapped their hands.

"Now, Yukie before we talked about who are you going to defend your title at SummerSlam, there's one more that I can quite put my finger on." Mike responded.

"What is that, Miz? That I haven't seen all your movies and documentaries, plus I have to stay up and binge-watch them?" Yukie questioned, as she straightening up her teal blue leather jacket, before she and the WWE universe laughed at her joke. "I'm kidding, I seen them all and I rate you an AWESOME five stars!" She explained, imitating Mike's favorite word.

"Thank you, Yukie. But what I'm trying to say that over Twitter and Instagram you've just had a birthday last weekend. And you, Mandy and Finn decided to invite everyone that you've three known, including us but sorry we couldn't make it with our personal lives and all... But there is one person… one person whom you've forgotten in your NXT days." Mike explained as Yukie listened carefully before her violet colored eye contacts widened in shock. "I had to pull a few strings and with the help of one of our commentators, Corey Graves, he's here and he's backstage waiting for his cue to come out and see you."

"Wait, you don't mean-" Yukie started to say, before _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days)_ blared loudly in the arena as Baron Corbin came out from backstage with his blue Money In The Bank suitcase and having his long black hair covered with black beanie, dressed a white shirt, sleeveless black jacket, black jeans and shoes.

"I can't believe! The Lone Wolf is back at Raw!" Michael exclaimed.

"But wait why is he here?" Coach questioned.

"Maybe it's because he and Yukie were close back in NXT and they haven't seen each other since he's on SmackDown." Corey explained. "And Yukie looks shocked, she might be happy to see him and give him a kiss in front of everyone." He responded, before he climbed into the ring and Yukie climbed out as she decided to get a chair from underneath the ring.

"Whoa, whoa, you two, we're not here to fight. _We are here to talk._ Now Yukie, you sit down next to my wife and you seat a few feet away from me." Mike explained, getting between them before Yukie walked toward Maryse with the black steel chair and her title. "You all know what this means. When my hand goes up, your mouth stay shut." He responded, as he held up his right hand in the air when the WWE universe got louder.

"Whatever." Yukie muttered, before sitting down.

"So, it's nice to see you two in the same place. Here we have the Raw Women's Champion next to my wife and we have this year's Money In The Bank winner who he can cashed it in at anytime for the WWE Heavyweight Championship which Jinder Mahal has at the moment." Mike explained, as Yukie was looking down at her title while sneaking glances at Baron. "But for now, let's talk about something else. Baron, back in NXT, you've met this sociable blue haired woman and somehow there is a rumor going around that you and Miss Yang here were dating and still are."

"My business about relationships is none of your concern, Miz. Beside, I don't even see myself dating her, she was just a friend." Baron explained.

"You say she's just a friend. But on the news online over two years ago, there were rumors that you were seen out in public, going into tattoo parlours, nightclubs and even going out to eat." Mike explained as the screen above the ramp showed a few pictures of Yukie and Baron from a distance walking out of certain places, and having conversations with each other. "Now that looks innocent enough." He stated.

"Miz, me and Baron aren't seeing each other. It was just a freaking rumor that's been carried on from NXT and me going into Raw and Baron going onto SmackDown." Yukie explained, after rolling her eyes. "What are you trying to do? I thought you were interviewing me."

"What I'm trying to do is figure out that this whole rumor is true. Now, before I ask more questions from you two, I have one more picture and this one will really exposed both Yukie Yang and Baron Corbin for the truth." Mike explained.

"You know what, Miz. You're always talk when I see you. You think that you have a talk show, and even a wife with fake blonde hair doesn't mean that I don't have to stay here and listen into anymore of your bullshit." Baron retorted, before he stood up as Mike and Maryse turn shocked and angry at him.

"Are you just going to let your boyfriend talk to my husband like that?" Maryse questioned.

"For the last time, he's not my boyfriend and this is not an episode of Jerry Springer, Maryse." Yukie explained, before the WWE universe chanted " _Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry…"_

"Well, you better control that wolf pup of yours. And you Corbin, control that dragon girlfriend of yours." Mike retorted, pointing towards Baron at first, before Yukie.

"You don't tell me what can I do. You better watch yourself, Miz." Baron warned.

"And not even to me either, plus this fake blonde wife of yours, Bitch tit!" Yukie retorted as she stood up… before Maryse slapped her.

"Who do you think you are talking to my husband like that?!" Maryse questioned angrily, before Yukie reeled her face back. "Control him now!" She yelled.

"You know what, I'm just going to take my title… and leave out this ring. I know I don't have a fight tonight, but just as a warning, Miz and Maryse… everytime someone comes out and be on your show, Mike is always the one getting his ass whoop and Maryse might join along, even though she can't fight anymore." Yukie explained, before clipping the title belt around her waist and lifting up the steel chair.

"So, Yukie is just going to walk out of ring, without slapping Maryse back?" Corey questioned, as Yukie walked in front of Baron before she dropped the steel chair, pushing him.

"Wait a minute… we might see a fight with these two." Michael responded, as Baron walked back toward Yukie before they showed a dangerous look in their eyes, causing the crowd to go wild.

 _"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss…"_

 _Yes, yes, yes, yes…"_

The crowd chanted as Baron and Yukie were whispering to each other while keeping their dangerous looks on their faces, before they slowly turned their heads towards Mike and Maryse.

The It Couple were staring back at Baron and Yukie as they become worried of what is going to happen next.

"Alright, alright, we'll walk away and-" Baron started to say, before he decided to give a cheap shot to Mike's face. Once he was on the mat, Yukie started slamming the black steel chair on Mike's body, making him yell out in pain… until Maryse fought back by pushing the teal haired woman away from her own husband and slapped her once again.

As Yukie fallen onto her back, she dropped the steel chair and looked back at Baron before nodding with a smirk. Yukie look back up at Maryse, before taking off the title as she stood back up again, shocking the former Diva's champion.

"Maryse is taking a run for her! She doesn't know what she has cause in front of her." Michael exclaimed, as Maryse ran around the ring while trying to get away from Yukie when she took off her heels.

"Look at Yukie, she's running in those black boots with heels on them. She really want to hit Maryse back for the way she slapped her." Coach explained.

"Actually Yukie deserves it, she disrespected Maryse. The Miz's wife and also a former Diva's champion." Corey explained, before they saw Maryse running backstage while Baron was stomping onto Mike.

"You dare disrespect me and Yukie?! Lets see how you feel after this?" Baron retorted, after grabbing Mike and doing his finishing move, End of Days… until Yukie came back as she had her right hand grabbing onto Maryse's hair and dragged her back into the ring.

As Maryse was in one of the dropzones of the turnbuckle, Yukie decided to climb onto the top turnbuckle.

"Oh no, Yukie, don't do it! Not to Maryse! Pacify Her!" Michael exclaimed, before Yukie jumped off the turnbuckle as she landed onto Maryse's back.

"Do you want me to take care of him?" Yukie questioned.

"Be my guest." Baron said, before he pulled Mike towards the dropzone to a different turnbuckle.

Yukie climbed onto the top turnbuckle, and watched as Mike slowly stood back and quickly did her finishing move once more.

"Should we tell?" Yukie questioned, looking up at Baron

"Sure, why not." Baron answered, before grabbing one of the microphones and gave it to Yukie

"Oh… and one more thing..." Yukie started to say. "Everyone in this arena if you can. Take a picture these two and us, it'll last longer." She explained, before she and Baron kissed in front of Mike, Maryse and the WWE universe who all exclaimed into shock.

"Oh my god, the rumors are true, Yukie and Baron are kissing!" Michael exclaimed.

The couple can see in the corner of their eyes that the fans had their phones out taking pictures, as Baron held Yukie close to him before lifting up the teal haired woman to his waist with his hands touching her ass.

"I love you so fucking much, my Lone Wolf." Yukie whispered after kissing.

"Love you too, dollface." Baron responded with a smile, before giving her a quick peck on the lips and lifted her down to the mat.

As they looked back at The It Couple, Baron placed the title back on Yukie's waist before lifting up his blue Money In The Bank briefcase.

"Now, it you don't mind, The King and Queen Of Darkness will be leaving this horrible show." Yukie responded into the microphone, while looking back at Mike and Maryse.

"And Miz and his wife will be right back after they stop crying in pain." Baron stated, before he and Yukie left the ring together.


	4. Meet The Parents

_**A/N: Set During Yukie's and Baron's NXT Days...**_

* * *

"What's wrong, dollface? Are you coming?" Baron questioned after he climbed out of Yukie's black Kia Soul and noticed that the teal ombre style haired woman stayed in the driver's side while thinking to herself.

"Yeah… but I'm afraid that my family will be embarrassing me. And I got this feeling that my own dad will hate you." Yukie explained, before Baron open the driver's side and the 25 year old woman look at him.

"Hey, I'm not afraid of not meeting them, and beside it was your idea, Yukie." Baron explained, before Yukie climbed out of the compact car. "I'm sure they will like me, since you've told them that you never brought someone home with you, unless its Mandy or Ash." He responded, before Yukie smoothed out one of her authentic shirts, which happens to be a skull with her signature teal blue ponytails and pink lollipops as crossbones.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. And you look great, Tommy." Yukie responded as Baron wore a white button down shirt with sleeves rolled up, showing his left tattooed forearm and pair of dark pair of jeans. As Yukie started adjusting his black beanie, she squealed in surprise as Baron had his left hand on her ass and other on around her waist. "We just got here, baby. Can it wait?" She questioned quietly.

"Maybe… I don't mind taking you in the back seats." Baron smirked, before he leaned down and brushed his lips against Yukie's chocolate brown matte lips, smelling the sweet scent. "Nobody's around. Let's do a quick one." He responded, before opening the left backseat door… but Yukie shut it.

"This can wait, Baron. You have to meet my parents and my sister first." Yukie explained, before place a kiss on his lips.

"Why do you tease me sometimes, dollface?" Baron whispered, before he slowly removed his arms… but he turn the teal ombre haired woman around and pulled him close to him.

"Baron Corbin, we need to stop." Yukie laughed, as his face was buried into her teal and black ombre hair, smelling the scent strawberry and mint. "Seriously, stop. Let's get this over with and we can go back, okay?"

"Alright, princess." Baron groaned, before placing a kiss on the side of Yukie's face.

As they left the compact car on the side of the street, Baron and Yukie both walked towards the front door of the Shirabuki household. They were both greeted by Yukie's mother, Sumire as she welcomes Baron into their home… but they were suddenly stop by the man of the house who happens to be Sumire's husband and Yukie's father, Hiro who told them to take off their shoes at the front door.

When they arrived at the dinner table which happens to a traditional Japanese style dining room table that looks similar to a coffee table, but they managed to have cushions to help sit down on the floor better.

As Yukie and Baron together on one side, Hiro sat down in front of the Lone Wolf giving him a judging look while waiting for Sumire and Chihiro to return with dinner.

"I have made so much for dinner, I'm not sure what you may like, Baron." Sumire explained, as she and Chihiro walked back into the dining room with three large plates which are the main courses.

"No, it's alright. Whatever you cook, I'm sure that I like. Yukie made curry and rice for me one time." Baron explained, as Yukie blushed slightly which caught Hiro by surprise.

" _Anata wa watashi no musume o anata no tame ni chōri sa sete kuremasu ka?"_ Hiro questioned, as Baron turned confused.

"Is he talking to me? I don't understand him, princess." Baron questioned as Yukie looked at him.

"Well, I didn't make curry and rice, but I have a few dishes that seems editable." Sumire responded, before she sat down next to Hiro. "Here we have in front of you, Chihiro and my husband is Teriyaki Salmon, it is cooked with soy sauce, sake and mirin. In front of us is _Omurice_ which is a rice omelette that has chicken and egg and you can even add ketchup on it which is your choce. And the last main course is _Shogayaki_ which is Ginger Pork Steak." She explained, she, Hiro and Chihiro started to pick up their chopsticks.

"Let's eat." Chihiro responded, before getting piece of Teriyaki Salmon as Yukie decided to make Baron's plate.

"Here. Try some of the rice omelette with ketchup." Yukie suggested, before placing an Omurice onto Baron's plate.

" _Anata wa watashi no musume ni anata jishin no sara o tsukutte moraemasu ka? Kanojo no atarashī bōifurendo wa kanojo no yōna akachandenakereba narimasen!"_ Hiro retorted, as Yukie place some stir fry vegetables on her's and Baron's plate.

"Hiro, enough!" Sumire hissed.

" _Watashi wa kare o chekku shite iru dakedesu."_ Hiro explained.

" _Sorekara kare ni shitsumon shite kudasai. Yukie ga mandī, Hiro no soba de ie ni mochikaetta no wa kore ga hajimetedesu."_ Sumire suggested.

" _Osakini dōzo."_ Hiro stated, before Sumire rolled her eyes.

"So, Baron. Please excuse us, but where are you from? All of us are from Osaka Japan, except for Chihiro. She was born in Massachusetts." Sumire questioned.

"He's from Kansas City, duh, mother. I learned that from watching NXT." Chihiro answered.

"But I only ask Baron, not you, Chi-Chi." Sumire explained.

"So, shut your yap." Hiro hissed, before Chihiro rolled her eyes and place the hood of her Invader Zim Gir cosplay hoodie on over her caramel brown hair.

"And how did you two meet?" Sumire questioned.

"Uh… that's a easy question, mother-" Yukie started to say, before Baron places his hand on top of Yukie's clasped ones.

"I'll answer the questions, you just eat and listen, Yukie." Baron explained.

"But, but-" Yukie repeated as she felt nervous.

"Dumpling, you've never brought home a boy. At least, you can let us talk to him, so we can get to know him more." Sumire stated.

"Yeah, plus, I want to get to know tall guy a little more." Hiro agreed while looking at Baron, before drinking more sake.

"Mother…" Yukie said as she felt embarrassed which made Baron laughed.

"Dumpling? Is that what your mother calls you?" Baron questioned with a smirk.

"I do love calling her that, because she was a big baby who loves to eat a lot when she grew up." Sumire explained. "But now, look at her, she has the perfect dream body and wearing B cup padded bras." She responded, embarrassing her own daughter more.

"Yeah, but it's so annoying." Yukie answered, covering her eyes before she continued eating her plate.

"To answer your question, she was on her third week of being part of NXT. I met her at the concession stands as we were both getting a chocolate cupcake at the same time. But I beat her too it. Then we talked for a bit until she had a match with Dana Brooke. And as time went on, I had this feeling that she likes me more than my Lone Wolf persona." Baron explained, before looking back at Yukie with a smile. "So I decided to pay a visit to her hotel room and I was afraid to tell her, until she figure it out." He responded, as Yukie looked at him before they kissed.

"You two are so disgusting." Chihiro responded, before Yukie threw a piece of carrot at her face. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Just hush, it will happen to you one day." Yukie explained, before taking a bite of ginger pork steak.

"I don't want to hear that shit while I'm eating." Hiro retorted.

" _Anata no suimin-chū ni anata o korosu!"_ Yukie hissed, while holding a knife like she was going to stab her own father.

"So, Baron, do you like children?" Sumire questioned.

"Yes. There was one time that I broke character when a fan who is like five years old after I beat Elias Samson under ten seconds. When the match was over, Yukie and I decided to cheer the little guy up while his parents were taking pictures of us." Baron explained.

"Aww, that's so sweet, I can't wait for you two to bring me some _magotachi_." Sumire responded with such joy, causing both Yukie's and Hiro's eyes to widened in shock.

Chopsticks were dropped onto the table as Yukie started coughing before Baron started patting her back. Hiro spit out his sake towards his right as Chihiro, Baron and Sumire looked at them.

"What did you say?" Baron questioned.

" _Magotachi_ means grandchildren. That means I'll be an auntie soon!" Chihiro explained with happiness.

"Isn't that a little early? And beside, we've only been dating in secret for a few months." Baron explained, before he pour himself a small glass of sake.

"I agree with you. Plus I just started eating." Hiro responded, before muttering the last part while using his chopsticks to play with his Teriyaki Salmon.

"Hiro Shirabuki!" Sumire restored in shock.

"What's the supposed to mean, old man?" Baron questioned with a hint of anger.

"Everyone just calm down and we can all move on to the next question, alright?" Yukie announced, before everyone nodded.

"Baron, why do you like my sister? You like cause she got a hot rack don't you?" Chihiro questioned.

"Chihiro!" Hiro scolded, before smacking her upside the head. "That's a bad question to ask. Now, I got one for telephone pole guy."

"You forgot my name that quick, old man?" Baron questioned.

"Does your family got money? I'm not paying for no big ass wedding." Hiro questioned, ignoring Baron's question which made everyone dropped their chopsticks.

"We only known each for a few months, what makes you think that I'm thinking about marrying your daughter at the moment?" Baron questioned, as Yukie had her fingers underneath her chin while looking away.

"This is ridiculous." Yukie stated quietly.

"No, it is not ridiculous. I want to what kind of man who wants to date and maybe marry my daughter. Plus after giving birth to my first grandson Yukie, you will love having the child bearing hips like your mother here. That baby will pop right out." Hiro explained.

"You are already scaring the two, Hiro. That's enough!" Sumire explained.

"But I got one more, how come Yukie will be the one to plan the wedding? Me and you got married at a courthouse, because you ended up pregnant with our late son." Hiro questioned.

"Because that's tradition." Sumire answered.

"Tradition my ass! What if they had their wedding in Kansas City or in Osaka, do you know how much plane tickets cost, woman?!" Hiro questioned once more.

"You cheap ass bastard!" Chihiro retorted, as Hiro and Sumire didn't hear their youngest daughter.

As the arguing continues, Yukie and Baron felt uncomfortable sitting across from the couple while Chihiro only blocked out the noise by putting on her Beats Headphone and started listening to vocaloid music in the highest volume possible.

"Is this what your parents are like at the table?" Baron questioned as Yukie managed to hear him while her head is turned in front of him and nodded.

"I had enough… let's go." Yukie stated, quietly as the arguing continue before she and Baron stood up from the floor.

"Oh no, where do you think you're going with my daughter, telephone pole?" Hiro questioned as he stopped both Yukie and Baron from leaving.

"He has a name, Dad. And his name is Baron Corbin!" Yukie retorted, as Hiro stood up.

"Don't make me slapped you. And watch that damn tone, you are not 17 years old again." Hiro warned. "Why in great hell are you dating this man? He is taller than you, he has to bend his damn head down to even go through a door?!"

"I can date whoever I want, Dad! I'm 25 years old and I even have a career that I love!" Yukie exclaimed.

"You think wrestling is a career? Look what happened to your brother last year. He got shot and now he's gone for good. Your own brother influence you to be who you want to be, but I bet within a year, you will be suffering an injury which will cost you your own career!" Hiro explained, which suddenly made Yukie started to cry. "Stop that damn crying! I didn't raise crybabies!" He retorted angrily… until he raise up his hand which made Surime, Chihiro and Yukie's eyes widened in shock.

Hiro was about to slap Yukie, until someone caught his wrist from across the table and everyone looked at Baron. He had a determined look in his brown orbs as he showed his Lone Wolf side.

"You are not going to fucking hit your daughter in front of me, old man!" Baron hissed, as his grip tighten around Hiro's left wrist which made Chihiro backed away from the table slowly, knowing that a fight will be happening in the Shirabuki household.

"It's the only way she's going to behave. When you have children one day, you'll see what I'm talking about. And especially to Yukie, she was always the stubborn one." Hiro explained as he kept his eyes on Baron's.

"I would never raise a hand on anyone. Not even to Yukie." Baron stated, before letting go of Hiro's wrist. "What you need is fucking counseling, instead of putting your hands on someone else." He explained.

"What I need for you is to get the hell out my house!" Hiro retorted, pointing towards the doorway. "Yukie, I forbid you to not see him again."

"She can see whoever she wants. It's not your decision."

"How about this? How much is my daughter paying you to have sex with you?" Hiro questioned with a smirk on his face, as he pulled out his wallet. "Here. Go. Fuck. Some. Good. Ring. Rats." He explained, as he pulled out $700 for each word.

"Don't give me that shit, old man!" Baron retorted, slapping the hundreds out of Hiro's hand.

Suddenly, Hiro pushed him and Baron pushed him back as the strict father's black wig fallen off his head, showing a bald spot.

"Aaaahh!" Both Yukie and Chihiro exclaimed in shock as they looked at Hiro's bald spot.

"Are you supposed to be a threat to your family or a father, you old bastard?" Baron questioned, as Hiro came around on the other side to be in front of the '6"8 man.

Then a fight provoke as the women in the dining room left quickly as Hiro and Baron had the room to themselves. The strict father pushed Baron against the wall, before he grabbed the bottle of sake and thrown it towards the Lone Wolf's face, causing Baron to yell out in pain.

"Dad, stop! I love him!" Yukie screamed, as Baron wiped off the glass off his face and the teal ombre haired woman noticed that he earned a few cuts on his face. "Dad, stop it or I'll call the cops! I'll call the cops!" She warned her own father, before Hiro ran towards him and Baron caught him before doing End Of Days to him, making him scream out in pain.

"Don't you… fucking ever! Put your goddamn hands on me, old bastard!" Baron warned, before Hiro nodded quickly and rolled himself off the table. "Dollface… Let's get out of here." He called out, before he left the dining room area… until they were both stopped by Sumire and Yukie left the two alone as she decided to go outside.

"I'm definitely putting this on YouTube." Chihiro responded, before Sumire and Baron looked at the 15 year old teen. "Just the fight part. Not the dating part." She said, before leaving to go upstairs into her bedroom.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You've remind me so much of my late son, Hiroki. He always stood up for us, even though my husband had change over the years while we were in America." Sumire explained, placing a hand on his shoulder before she wiped off some of the glass shards off of Baron's black beanie. " _You have my daughter to love. And she'll love you back no matter what. Please remember that, Baron."_ She responded, quietly.


	5. Suspicion and Surprises

_**A/N: Another chapter that includes Baby Luna Lizzie for everyone! This one takes place on Monday Night Raw's October 8th live tapping. This chapter will be separated into two parts!**_

* * *

The Acting General Manager woke up to the sound of Yukie's Samsung Galaxy S9 ringing as the teal ombre haired woman reached over towards the nightstand to pick up the smartphone. Yukie's blueish grey eyes scanned the screen, as she held her 7 month old daughter Luna with one hand while the baby was getting her last milk feeding for Sunday before she answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi there, I haven't heard from you in a long time… What? You're downstairs in the lobby… Okay, let me put Luna down for bed and I'll be there in about 10 minutes." Yukie responded, before ending the call and placing her smartphone back down on the nightstand.

Baron's vision came back as soon as he turned over towards his left to see Yukie placing Luna in bed with him. She jumped slightly once she noticed that her fiancee's brown eyes were open and staring back at her blue ones.

"I didn't know that you were still up." Yukie responded, before placing the warm covers over Luna's small body.

"Who was that?" Baron questioned after yawning and started moving some hair out of Luna's face.

"Nothing. Just wrong number." Yukie answered, before leaving the bedside.

Baron watched Yukie as he knew that something suspicious was going on with his loving fiancee. He noticed of how she speaks to him without loving and sweet tone, which somehow causes him to feel left out. And how she spoke to the mysterious person which she told him that it was a wrong number, knowing that she was having a conversation with that person.

As Yukie started putting on her Attack On Titan shirt and black skinny jeans, Baron noticed how fast the teal and black ombre haired woman was putting on her clothes before zipping up her black studded heeled booties.

And what caught Baron's attention the most that Yukie walked towards the dresser and sprayed on her new fragrance mist on both sides of her neck and wrists.

"Is that new perfume? I can smell that from here, dollface." Baron responded, as he sat up from the hotel bed before having his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"Yep, it's called _Winter Berry Wonder_. It's from Bath and Body Works' winter collection, baby." Yukie explained, rubbing her wrists together, before she grabbed her tote bag and Samsung Galaxy S9.

"Where are you going at this hour? And you're just going to leave me alone in bed with the baby?" Baron questioned, as he watched Yukie who started texting on her phone. "What if Luna wakes up and need something?" He questioned.

"You know how to take care of Luna Lizzie before. I'll be back soon, okay?" Yukie answered, before walking towards the hotel room door and held onto the handle. "Goodnight." She said, before leaving without giving Baron a kiss.

Baron sat there with a sleeping Luna in his arms as he started to wonder why Yukie left at around 10 at night, knowing that it can probably wait until morning.

But now he wonders to himself that Yukie is hiding something from him that can ruin their lives… which will cause him to be angry later on.

The next morning rolled by as Baron shifted towards his right before he smelled the familiar wintertime scent of red winterberry, ruby apple, sparkling cranberry, camellia blossom & vanilla. A smile curled up on his lips, as he moved closer and hugged Yukie close to him before placing light kisses on her neck.

"Baron…" Yukie responded quietly.

"Morning, dollface." Baron whispered in her ear… until Yukie moved her head away from his lips.

"Stop… I'm still tired." Yukie muttered, before grabbing a pillow from the middle of the bed and place it between them… which made Baron slowly removed his arms.

Looking back at the pillow barricade and his own fiancee, Baron was taken aback of how Yukie decided to skip out on their usual morning fun before getting out of bed.

Now he knew something was up and it involves with her and that mysterious person on the phone.

' _She's… she cheating on me. She's fucking cheating on me with that guy on the phone!'_ Baron thought to himself, as he finally sat up in bed and looked back at Yukie… until he heard his iPhone X ringing.

As Yukie covered her head with the pillow underneath her, Baron scanned his phone screen to see that Stephanie's number was on the screen before hearing the soft coos of the 7 month old daughter. Luna slowly sat up in her bassinet before looking around the darken hotel room and yawning softly to see Baron looking back at her with his iPhone X in his right hand.

At around 7am, Baron knew it was time to start the day and get ready for the live tapping of Monday Night Raw in Chicago later on.

Tapping his finger on his half empty glass of whiskey, Baron sat there in the corner chair of the hotel room as he watched Luna drinking apple juice out of her pink and purple sippy cup and even watched Yukie sleeping… until the teal and black ombre haired woman slowly woke from her sleep.

Yukie only raised her head before reaching out and grabbed her Samsung Galaxy S9 to see that it was 8:19am. Looking away from her phone, she finally noticed Baron sitting down and staring back at her with a blank face.

"Hey, handsome…" Yukie greeted quietly, after waking up and place her coral blue smartphone back on the nightstand, before she noticed the whiskey glass. "Isn't it early for you to be drinking at this time?" She questioned, before Baron drank the rest of the glass.

"Don't worry about me." Baron answered, before placing the glass on the nightstand.

Next, he stood up and walked towards his fiancee, before having his fingers underneath Yukie's chin. Then the teal and black ombre haired woman closed her eyes, hoping for a morning kiss on the lips, but Baron only kissed Yukie's forehead which surprised her.

"I'm taking a shower. Don't wait up on me." Baron responded, before taking off his shirt and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Yukie looked back at the closed bathroom door, after seeing this different Baron in front of her this morning. He had never acted like that in front of her, unless he loses a singles match or if someone pisses him off.

With Luna back to sleep in the bassinet after drinking all of her apple juice, Yukie decided to get out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door.

Opening it quietly, Yukie can hear the shower water running as Barom stood underneath the shower head with the warm water running down his body. Leaving the door semi-open, Yukie took off her black _My Hero Academia_ shirt, Pusheen mint tossed print jogger pants, and a pair of red lace panties, before surprising Baron by joining him.

"Hey, Baron… are you okay?" Yukie questioned, as she stood behind Baron and rested her head on his back before having her arms around his tattooed chest. "Let me take care of you." She whispered, as her hands slowly reached downwards… until Baron grabbed onto her wrists gently and pulled them away.

"I don't wanna talk or do anything with you right now." Baron responded, before he climbed out of the shower and dried himself, leaving Yukie underneath the running shower head.

After when he slipped on one of his boxers, Baron left the bathroom without another word.

With Yukie underneath the running shower head, she wished that Baron could see her face now as she was showing sadness with the warm shower water cascading down her body.


	6. Suspicion and Surprises Part Two

_**A/N: Here's part two of the last chapter!**_

* * *

After when Baron left Yukie in the shower, the teal and black ombre haired woman decided to get herself another shower before getting dressed for the day.

Not knowing what was wrong with Baron, Yukie started to wonder why was he like this.

Was it because of last night when she left him alone in the hotel room with Luna?

Or was it that she needed more sleep after visiting the mysterious person from last night?

Baron decided to get dressed in the bathroom after when Yukie left out of there, and leaving her alone with Luna. Yukie decided to wear Baron's "Constable" authentic shirt, that will be available to the WWE universe online the next day, along with red and black split pants and her black studded heeled booties.

While making a cat eyeliner look with her black eyeliner, Yukie finally saw Baron walking out of the bathroom, while putting on his gold Rolex watch on his left wrist and chain around his neck. Looking back at the mirror, Yukie hoped that she can bring back the Baron she knew with another new fragrance mist she'd sprayed on her body.

As Baron looked back at Yukie at the mirror, he can easily smell an autumn scent of whipped vanilla, ground cinnamon, creamy tonka & golden honey.

Somehow it caught his attention while Yukie was putting on Blackheart Safety Pin earrings to show off her edgy rocker look. While waiting for a compliment, Yukie smiled as Baron places his hands on top of her shoulders until he finally spoke up.

"Are those real?" Baron questioned, which made Yukie's smile disappeared as he lightly touched one of the safety pin earrings.

"No… they were made to be earrings." Yukie explained.

"I haven't seen you wear earrings before." Baron stated as he moved back, before Yukie walked towards the bassinet on the left side of the hotel room and lifted up her 7 month old daughter. "Are you hungry?" He questioned, which made a smirk appear on Yukie's face.

"Yeah, hungry for you." Yukie answered, walking towards him and tried to kiss him.

"Hey, cut that out, not in front of the baby." Baron retorted, using his right hand to lightly pushed Yukie away from him. "Get her dress and ready, I'll be waiting downstairs at the breakfast buffet." He explained.

"Would you rather help me like you always do?" Yukie questioned, as Luna started rubbing her eyes while resting her head lightly on her mother's left shoulder.

"I have to call Stephanie again." Baron lied, before walked towards the door with his iPhone X in one hand, leaving Yukie alone with Luna.

"Okay then." Yukie answered quietly, already feeling sadden.

Yukie felt like she was going to cry by the way of how Baron completely ignored her this morning. But when she felt the small hand of her 7 month old daughter who touched her mother's left cheek, Yukie looked down at her daughter's concern face, before she smiled gently to her and placed a loving kiss on top of her slowly turning chocolate brown hair.

"Mommy's alright, Luna Pie." Yukie responded, before laying Luna down on the now fixed hotel bed. "And plus you get to see your Auntie Mandy and Uncle Finny today at breakfast. But for now… Let's get you dressed." She explained, as Luna rolled onto her stomach before showing a smile, knowing that she'll be able to see her godparents again.

After replacing the dirty diaper from last night, Yukie clean off her daughter with cucumber scented baby wipes before strapping on a new Pamper Baby Dry diaper onto Luna's small body. Luna crawled around on the bed as Yukie grabbed a white onesie with an all over print of small black dots, pull on pants that has an allover print of white and grey elephants and a pair of grey sparkle Mary Jane shows that had a black bow and a front loop closure.

"Ah dah!" Luna babbled as she held up Yukie's phone and the mother taken it back, before she noticed her, Baron and Luna on the lock screen which was taken when they were in Melbourne, Australia for Super Show-Down.

* * *

Baron sat down at a table only seated for four people as he already had bacon and eggs with a side of fruit next to him while he was texting out the plans for tonight to Stephanie.

But he didn't realize that Yukie stood next him with Luna in her arms, knowing he can smell the new fragrance mist.

"Well, thanks for helping me out, Baron Corbin." Yukie responded sarcastically, before slipping Luna into a high chair.

"What did I do? I just left to talk to Stephanie about tonight's show." Baron questioned, before Yukie left him alone to get breakfast for herself and leaving Luna with him.

Luna stare at her mother walking away, before looking at Baron.

"What's wrong with your mommy, Precious?" Baron questioned, as Luna shrugged her arms before seeing Finn and Amanda walking towards her.

"Hey, Baron." Amanda greeted tiredly, as she hugged him from behind, and decided to lift up Luna into her arms. "Hi, there, Luna Lizzie. Is Mommy getting some yummy breakfast for you? Your little cousin is really growing, Precious." She responded, as Luna had her small hands on Amanda's noticeable small stomach.

"She's seems more interested in her cousin than breakfast, Darlin'." Finn responded, before placing both his and Amanda's plate down on the left side of the table which caught Luna's attention.

"Mandy, I have something to ask you." Baron stated, before Amanda look at him.

"What is it?" Amanda questioned, before she slipped Luna back into the highchair.

"Have you been noticing anything different about Yukie? Last week, she's been talking to someone claiming its a wrong number. And last night, she left me alone with Luna to go meet this guy." Baron explained, before looking at Luna for a second. "It makes me think that-"

The 7 month old baby wanted to eat fruit and a small bite of waffles from off of their plates as she started whining with her small arms reaching out.

"Here, baby girl." Baron responded as Luna saw a small cut out strawberry on his fork in front of her, before taking it into her mouth. "I thought Mommy fed you already." He explained, as he watched Luna chewing it into her mouth before Yukie came back with her breakfast plate.

"Hey, you two. It's been a long morning." Yukie greeted as she hugged both Amanda and Finn before placing her own plate down, sitting down next to Baron. "Are you finish talking to Stephanie or do you want to spend time with your family? You've been like this since the long trip to Melbourne and back here in the US." She questioned, before putting forkful piece of waffles into her mouth.

"Did you feed our daughter before leaving the hotel room?" Baron questioned, looking down on his iPhone X.

"I rather get her into eating real food." Yukie answered, before feeding Luna one of her baby spoonful of scrambled eggs. As Luna at it in her mouth, she clapped her small hands knowing that she loves it. "See, she loves it, baby." She responded.

"Isn't she a little young to be eating food now?" Baron questioned, as Yukie taken another forkful of waffles into her mouth.

"Hey, my mom fed me real food when I was Luna's age, and I turned out perfectly healthy." Yukie explained, before Luna taken a small bite of the small piece of strawberry as her small hands taken it out of her mother's fingers.

Suddenly, Yukie's Samsung Galaxy S9 started ringing as the teal and black ombre haired woman scanned the screen to see a famailer number.

"I'll call him back later." Yukie responded, before pressing and sliding the decline button.

"Who?" Baron questioned.

"Just nobody, Baron." Yukie answered.

"Nobody? Is it that guy that you went out with last night? The wrong number guy?" Baron questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Yukie questioned once more, as she looked at her fiancee.

"Oh do I have to refresh your memory? Did you think I was born yesterday?" Baron explained, as his voice got louder which causes a few of the Raw superstars to hear them. They all looked at the group as Baron was the only one who stood up from the table. "Who was that on the phone last night, since you've decided to leave me alone with Luna?!" He questioned once more.

"Like I said wrong number. And lower your damn voice." Yukie answered, as she stood up while Luna, Amanda and Finn stare up at the couple.

"Baron, Yukie, what is going on?" Finn questioned as he stood up.

"She's cheating on. She's literally cheating on me with the wrong number guy." Baron retorted.

"What?!" Yukie exclaimed, shockingly.

"Why would Yukie be cheating on you when she has Luna to take care of and she's even your fiancee?" Amanda questioned, before looking at Yukie's shock expression on her face. "Yukie, did he take one or too many painkillers?" She questioned her friend, before Yukie came back to reality.

"I don't know what is he talking about, but I want to know." Yukie questioned before she crossed her arms.

"Baron, just think for once, why would Yukie cheat on you? I mean do you have proof? And beside, Mandy and I known Yukie and she's not the cheating type." Finn questioned, as Luna was looking back and forth at her uncle and her father.

"Because, last week, she ignored every phone call as I checked on her at the apartment. Next, I came home and found some golden removable mask underneath the couch which doesn't fit onto my head. Then, when I tried to spend time with her before, during and after Melbourne, she literally pushed me away like she wasn't interested in me no more." Baron explained, before looking at Yukie. "I don't know why you are cheating on me when we're engaged Yukie Shirabuki, but I want to meet this bastard."

"Oh… oh okay, you want to meet him. You can meet tonight during the show and see who's right and wrong. But he is not here to let you know." Yukie explained. "And the reason why I've been ignoring you is because you've been busy with being Acting General Manager. There were a few times when I needed you the most."

"Like what?" Baron questioned.

"Like last week, I told you two Sundays ago that Seth will be over to see Luna and I needed you. I tried to tell you, but instead you we're always busy, so I did the same to you. And this morning, I was so tired from seeing the wrong number guy, cause he made me do work." Yukie explained, before her bluish grey eyes widened in shock at what she said last.

"You did work on him? You had sex with him?!" Baron retorted angrily.

"You know what? Since, you decide to go all Acting General Manager on me, how about you go straight to hell?!" Yukie retorted, before throwing her breakfast plate onto Baron's face and lifted up Luna from the highchair, leaving the three alone.

Yukie knew that she done the right thing by walking away. But in Luna's big brown eyes, she didn't want her Mommy to be mad at Baron, who she prefers as Daddy.

* * *

As the afternoon sun came up high in the Chicago skies, Yukie wanted to blow off some steam by staying away from Baron until she had to show up later before the Monday Night Raw live tapping.

Yukie decided to spend the day with Amanda at a nearby shopping mall as they both taken Luna with them.

"It's such a beautiful day to be outside." Amanda stated, before she and Yukie both walking into Water Tower Place Shopping Mall with Luna inside of her stroller.

"Yeah, but now we're inside of a shopping mall." Yukie explained, as she pushed the baby stroller before Luna lean forward while looking at the food restaurant, clothing shops and even shining store lights. "We both needed this. I haven't been myself in a few weeks, beside you being an expecting mom and all." She responded.

"Yukie, I know that your my friend, and even a mother to Luna Lizzie. But why does Baron think you are cheating with him? Did you and him had an argument in past few days or weeks?" Amanda questioned, as she and Yukie both sat down at a nearby food court table after when the teal and black ombre haired woman decided to get herself a Pumpkin Spice Latte.

"To tell you the truth… I'm not cheating on him." Yukie finally answer, after taking a sip.

"Then what is going on? You can tell me, we've been friends since elementary school and I know you can trust me." Amanda explained, before taking a sip of Pumpkin Spice Crème as Yukie held out a few mixed berry yogurt melt for Luna, watching her eat one at a time.

"Last week… This was supposed to be a surprise, but tonight… Kurt will be back on Raw for one night." Yukie explained. "I heard that four superstars from SmackDown and four from Raw will be competing in a tournament at Crown Jewel to determine who is the best in business. And I already know one who is qualified." She responded.

"Finally! But no offense, but your fiancce's a pain in the ass sometimes when power goes over his head." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, but I hope Kurt does come back. Ever since Baron became Constable and Acting General Manager, Stephanie has been keeping him busy and he had to misses out on our special evenings." Yukie explained, before looking down at her engagement ring. "He claims that he's been working hard, and providing for both of us and Luna. But I miss him being the Lone Wolf, instead of not paying attention towards me."

"And speaking of this tournament, do you have a funny feeling that Baron will try and enter himself in? He did it before by getting Roman to defend the Universal Champion title against your boneheaded fiancee." Amanda questioned, before looking back at Luna who started biting down on her gel teething ring.

"Maybe that funny feeling is right. Even though, he has that power to do that, but he is not up against Kurt tonight." Yukie answered.

"Why did you say? Is Kurt fighting Baron?" Amanda questioned.

"Hey, I didn't say that… but one time, he was interviewed for _Inside The Ropes_ and he did wanted to fight Kurt one day." Yukie explained.

 _'And his wish will be coming true tonight.'_ Yukie thought, as she decided to take another sip of her Pumpkin Spice Latte, until she and Amanda decided to walked into a few clothing shops for Luna and even maternity clothes for Amanda.

* * *

Monday Night Raw in Chicago turned out be a surprising night for the Raw superstars and the WWE universe as they witness Shawn Michaels coming out of retirement and reforming D-Generation X with Hunter. Then, Nikki and Brie Bella turning their backs against Ronda after when they won their rematch from the Riott Squad.

Now knowing that Nikki will be having her shot at the Raw Women's Championship title match at Evolution, Yukie started thinking about when she'll be back in the ring after having Luna. She remembered that Maryse only return in the ring to fight in Hell In A Cell with her husband Mike against Daniel and Brie. Just only for that night, before return back to being a stay at home mother for Monroe Sky, but Yukie can't stand being home alone sometimes in Orlando with Luna Lizzie without no one to see or even talked to.

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her train of thoughts as Baron called out _'Dollface'_ and _'Princess'_ so many times while she was listening to _Lisztomania_ by Phoenix before calling out her first and maiden name after taking out one of her earbuds.

"What do you want?" Yukie questioned, before looking at her sleeping 7 month old baby who was quietly sucking on her purple soothie pacifier.

"Have someone watch Luna, we're about to head out into the ring." Baron stated, before Yukie stood up slowly and walked out of the office.

She decided to have Amanda watch over Luna, until Finn return back to the locker room with Bayley. As the Hugger's eyes widened, she wanted to hold the sleeping baby in her arms, knowing that Luna would love to see her Auntie Bayley who loves to play with her and give out hugs when shd wakes up.

After leaving the Demon Lovers locker room, Yukie can see Baron talking to Heath Slater about being qualified for the Crown Jewel tournament and only heard…" _You're just not even that good enough."_ from her fiancee's mouth.

If she was Acting General Manager for Monday Night Raw, she would have four on four, triple threat matches or maybe even a Battle Royal to determine the three Raw Superstars… beside her own fiancce.

 _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days)_ blared loudly through the ring as both Baron and Yukie showed themselves before the Acting General Manager spoke first.

"Do you know what kind of event that Crown Jewel will be having? A historic match to determine the best in the world…" Baron explained, as Yukie only followed him from behind while keeping her eyes on the mysterious guy who was dressed in an all golden suit and mask.

As Baron climbed into the ring and Yukie stayed on the ring apron, the Acting General Manager introduced the eight fighters from around the world… who Yukie claimed to be fakes, except for the one with the golden suit and mask which he is called the Conquistador.

"Represent the United States, myself, Baron Corbin!" He announced, lastly before he started taking of his gold Rolex watch and chain.

"Baby… I'm warning you. One of these guys are tough." Yukie warned, while using her own microphone.

"Not if they can get passed me." Baron responded, before tossing the microphone away and stood in the middle of the ring.

The bell rang as Yukie jumped off the ring apron before one of the referees caught her, knowing that she wore her black studded heel booties. The fights started circling around Baron while he was taking off his vest...until the Acting General Manager taken the first punch to one of them, before one of them rolled out of the ring, causing Yukie to check on him.

"This match is hella ridiculous." Yukie stated, and he nodded as she watched Baron who was about to be thrown out of the ring. "He about to get out of the ring!" She announced, tapping on his shoulder, before the Conquistador looked to see Baron fighting back. "Aww, damn it!" She exclaimed as Baron pushed them off with his feet.

As Yukie watch Baron thrown each fighter out of the ring, Baron believed that he won as he told the officials to ring the bell until… he noticed Yukie stand next to the Conquistador.

And then Baron just realize something from earlier...

"So that's the guy you been fucking behind my back?!" Baron questioned as The Conquistador was backing away until he climbed back into the ring.

Waiting for Baron to return, Yukie climbed over the barricade to be watching with the WWE universe… until the Acting General Manager finally climbed back into the ring, only to be grabbed from behind as the Conquistador did a trio of German Suplexes to Baron.

The crowd was going wild as Yukie cheered for the Conquistador while taking a few selfies with her fans, until he finally threw Baron over the ropes, ending the match with him only in the ring.

"You did it! You did it! You won!" Yukie exclaimed, after she climbed into the ring and she and the Conquistador hugged while seeing the shock look on Baron's face. "Oh, Baron… I got a surprise for you. And even to everyone here and at home. Your true winner is..." She stated into the microphone, before the Conquistador removed his mask to revealed himself.

Yukie held up Kurt's hand as Medal blared loudly throughout the arena and the WWE universe chanted "You suck!" after a few months.

Now, with Kurt Angle qualify for the Crown Jewel World Cup tournament along with Amanda's brother John, Yukie can see how she helped the vacationing General Manager in other people's eyes… but definitely not in Baron's.


	7. Survivor Series Captains

_**A/N: This is set from November 5th's Monday Night Raw tapping, after Crown Jewel. And Luna Lizzie is now 8 months in this chapter!**_

* * *

"There you go, baby girl, you've caught it." Yukie said encouragingly, as her now eight month old daughter Luna lifted up a small ball that she caught with both hand before dropping it from behind. "Oh, go get it, Luna Lizzie." She responded, before Luna started crawling towards the ball that rolled towards the door of Baron's office.

"She has really grown, Yukie. Luna is starting to look like you." Amanda responded, as Luna lighty push the ball towards her aunt's left foot, causing her to laugh playfully while crawling towards it.

"Yeah, I know. I was just trying to make her say her first words on the day of Crown Jewel, but Barom doesn't believe that Luna Lizzie can't speak yet." Yukie explained, while straighten her lace up ribbed long sleeve day dress and her blue and pink floral kimono.

A knock was heard at the door, before Amanda slowly stood up from the floor and lifted up Luna as her small hands were touching her 6 month old baby bump.

"Come in." Yukie called out, before Seth walked into the office with both of the tag team titles around his shoulder, bound together like a long necklace and his Intercontinental Championship title around his waist. "If you're asking about Dean or Baron, I haven't seen either of them. Baron on the other hand left me in here so he can go to talk to someone about the live tapping." She explained, as Luna started moving around in Amanda's arm, telling her that she wants to be back on the floor and yet she did.

"I'm not even here for those two. I came here to see you and my daughter." Seth explained, before looking down at Luna who was gripping onto his black and silver wrestling tights while she slowly got up to her feet… until she fallen on her bottom.

"That's a surprise." Amanda responded.

"She's really growing. And she's looks more like you." He stated, after lifting Luna up and smile at the eight month old baby.

"I get that a lot. And beside, everyone keeps saying that she has Baron's eyes, but Mandy and Finny knows that Luna Lizzie has your eyes and even your laugh as well." Yukie explained, as she kept her greyish blue eyes on her daughter while Luna had a fistful of Seth's hair in her hand.

"Speaking of your so called fiancee, has he elected you to be Raw Women's Survivor Series Captain? Because somehow he will electing himself as leader for Men's Survivor Series." Seth questioned.

"He did ask me last week after Evolution. But I had a lot on my mind after returning into the ring and handling my job as a mother, of course. And I made my decision… I will become a leader to show how much I've changed." Yukie explained, before she thought about it and came up with her true answer.

Then someone else knock on the door, before both Seth, Amanda and Yukie look at the closed door.

"Lo?" Luna managed to say.

"Come in." Yukie called out, before Braun Strowman walk in. "Hey, big guy. How are you?" She questioned.

"After what you fiancee did to me at Crown Jewel, I want revenge. He costed me. But everyone who wanted to have the Universal Championship title back on every Monday." Braun responded.

"And you will get your revenge on Brock. I'll set up a match for you and Brock for one last chance at TLC or Royal Rumble 2019." Yukie explained, before she looked back at the TV to see Baron in the ring with security guards surrounding the entrance towards the ring. "What the zip is he doing now?" She started to say, as she slowly put on her black lace up riding boots.

" _So for now, I hear by chose myself as Captain of Raw Men's Survivor Series team."_ Baron responded as the Manchester crowd started disagreeing at the Acting General Manager. " _Now, even though my manager duties won't let me compete in the match, but I am going to put together the most domanted team imaginable. And I'm going to start now…"_

"Mandy, watch my kid. This is my time to shine." Yukie responded, before she fixed her long teal and black ombre hair up into a ponytail, until Braun stopped her by placing his hand on her left shoulder.

"Are you going wolf hunting?" Braun questioned.

"Why do you say that, Braun?" Yukie questioned back.

"It looks like your rival Alexa Bliss is the Women's Captain of Raw Survivor Series." Seth explained, before Yukie look back at the TV to see Alexa walking towards the ring as her entrance theme _Spiteful_ blared loudly.

"What?! But he chose me!" Yukie exclaimed.

" _Wow, thank you, soon to be Permanent General Manager, I really appreciate this job."_ Alexa responded, as Yukie can feel her anger slowly rising.

"That hoe…" Yukie muttered before Seth and Amanda stood in front of her.

"Yukie, look at me. Look at me for a second. We talked about your anger last year." Seth explained.

"I will calm down. Imma be cool." Yukie started to say, before she took off her _Spirited Away_ Cuff Earring on the left side of her ear. "I just want to have a few words to say to both of them." She explained, before seeing Alexa touching Baron's left forearm.

" _And I can get used to this. Plus I might even take Yukie's job as the Assistant to the Acting General Manager, since she's returning back to the ring after her daughter."_ Alexa explained, after Baron's smile faded away.

"Rollins, just let her go. You don't want to mess with her." Amanda responded, as Luna started using the couch to help her balance.

"Yukie, I know you care about Corbin and you're engaged to the bastard, but-" Seth started to say, before Yukie finally taking off her 14K rose gold ruby heart pendant and placed in Braun's hand.

"Hold that." Yukie responded quickly, before running out of the office.

"And there she goes, Momma Shirabuki is now on the loose and after Alexa and Baron." Amanda responded.

"At least, she didn't bring a frying pan with her this time." Braun replied.

* * *

"I'll be watching you, ladies. And here's what I want. Riott Squad, you will be having your rematch from Evolution against Sasha Banks, Bayley and Natalya. And it starts-" Alexa started to say, before _Harlem_ by New Politics blared loudly throughout the arena.

"Uh-oh, now here's Yukie Yang, mother and fiancee to our Acting General Manager." Michael Cole explained.

"What's she doing out here? Baron told us that she's resting." Corey Graves responded, before the Raw rooster moved out of Yukie's way as she stood in front of Alexa and Baron from afar.

"She had Luna Elizabeth eight months ago, and she came back at Evolution, give her a break, Corey." Renee Young explained, after Yukie's entrance theme stopped.

"Sorry, it took me a hot minute. You see I was backstage in Baron's office watching my daughter until Little Miss Brat is trying to put her hands on my fiancee and take over my damn job that he gave to me while I was still on maternity leave." Yukie addressed the Manchester crowd, before looking at Alexa and Baron.

"Yukie Yang, it's been a long time. Look at you, I guess losing all that pregnancy weight made you feel confident enough to show your face again." Alexa responded with a smirk.

"Alright, you two enough." Baron replied.

"Oh, it is not enough. Baron Corbin, you are my fiance. You even gave me this ruby rock on my finger, and you let that bitch touch you? I don't think so, honey." Yukie explained, as she showed the ruby engagement ring on her left hand. "But most of all Alexa, he came up to me and ask me this. Show the video." She responded, before the video showed above them.

" _Can you say Mama? Or Dada, Luna Bear?" Yukie questioned as she used her Samsung Galaxy S9 to record her first word, before Baron walked out of the bathroom, all dressed and ready for Crown Jewel in a few hours._

" _Every Shirabuki child say their first words at 8 or 9 months, Baron. It's a true fact." Yukie explained as she kept recording._

" _Well, she might not. Luna's Asian American, Yukie. She'll be talk when she's ready, doll." Baron stated, as he started buttoning up his sleeves and rolling them up._

" _You know, green and black does look great on you." Yukie responded, after placing a kiss on Baron's cheek which made a smile curled on his lips._

" _You don't say, Mrs. Corbin?" Baron questioned with a smirk, before kissing Yukie on the lips._

" _That does have a nice ring to it." Yukie stated…_

"What are you trying prove, Yang? You have a better man than everyone else?" Alexa retorted.

"Just shut up, Bliss! Play the video at 1:15." Yukie responded, before the clip fast forward towards the part as Baron was holding Luna in his arms and Yukie were sitting down at the foot of the bed.

" _She's really beautiful. Like her mother." Baron responded. "But I have something to ask you, gorgeous."_

" _What?" Yukie only said, before Luna gripped onto her index finger._

" _How would you like to be Captain of the Raw Women's Survivor Series team?" Baron questioned, before Yukie looked up at him. "Listen, I will be in it too as the Men's Survivor Series Captain of Raw. It will be just like the good times we had before Luna was even born."_

" _Wow… I thought you were probably going to ask someone like Sasha Banks or maybe even someone else. I'll think about it, Baron. I just got back in the ring at Evolution, and I'm taking care of Luna at the same time." Yukie responded._

" _Take all the time you need. But I need an answer soon." Baron explained, before Yukie heard her Samsung Galaxy S9 chimed as she look back at the screen to see that it was still recording until she pressed stop…_

"And I made my decision. Baron, replace Alexa with me." Yukie responded.

"Why would your own fiancee listen to you? He chose me, Yang. Not you. You've taken too long with your answer and I answer back when he ask me." Alexa retorted. "Just because you are back in the ring after having that crying brat doesn't mean you have to boss me around. I'll be taking your job since out soon to be Permanent General Manager chose me, instead of you and that spoiled brat of a daughter." She explained, as the Manchester crowd heard her along with the Raw roster which made her smirk.

"What? What did you say, Little Miss Bitch?" Yukie questioned sarcastically, as she looked at Baron who looked at Alexa and had his left fist balled up.

"You just going to let her talk about you daughter, Corbin? That's my goddaughter and even Mandy's!" Finn responded.

"She didn't do nothing to her. Luna Lizzie is very cute to love and Bliss is obviously jealous." Bayley responded.

"Let her get pregnant with Murphy, like if she wants to and waste her career for a year and half. It's not my business about her ass anymore." Yukie stated.

"Are you just gonna let Alexa call her that?" Nia questioned.

"You don't know Baron like I do. He'd really change when he held her for the first time." Yukie explained.

"Did you just call my daughter a brat? You dare call her that?" Baron questioned as Alexa's eyes widen in shock.

"Acting General Manager, I didn't-" Alexa started to say, before she was interrupted by Kurt's entrance theme as he came out from backstage.

He stood next to Yukie as he looked at the Manchester crowd before speaking.

"From what I heard backstage, I can't believe that you are so cold hearted and you would say that about Yukie's daughter like that." Kurt explained. "I have children too, and if someone say something like that about my kids, I don't know what I'll do."

"Kurt, I don't know what you are doing out here for, but I have something to say to Alexa." Baron explained, before turning towards her. "After hearing what you've call my little princess, my sweet and innocent daughter who never did anything to you, you are no longer the Raw Women's Survivor Series Captain."

"Yes! Yes! Yes…"

"Looks like the crowd of Manchester and the Raw roster has spoken, Bitchy Bliss. You have been voted out of Survivor Series and I'm not choosing you since you're so called 'healing' from injuries." Yukie responded with a smirk.

"And guess what, me, my fiancee and the crowd of Manchester have spoke, Alexa." Baron responded.

"If Yukie wants me out of the ring and take the damn job, she has to come out to this ring and tell it to my face instead." Alexa repiled.

"Alexa doesn't know what she has done. First she tries to take over Yukie's job that Baron gave his fiancee while she was on maternity leave and now she disrespected Luna Elizabeth." Michael Cole responded as Yukie walked towards the ring before the security guards moved out of the way.

"Hm, disrespectful to my own fiancee when he tries the run the show." Yukie stated, before climbing into the ring herself.

"He does a better job than you, Yang." Alexa responded.

"It's Mrs. Corbin in the future, remember that. But now, its Assistant General Manager to you, Alexa." Yukie explained, walking closer towards her, until she stood in front of her. "You need to get out of this ring and outta my face and even your bosses face, before I give you something that you're going to regret." She warned.

"You are such a comedian, Yukie. After being pregnant and put on the shelf, you've seemed to grow the hell up after NXT." Alexa responded, after laughing and clapping her hands sarcastically.

"Well, here's another joke. Look at you, all dressed up for the boss. What are you trying to do? Get into Baron's pants after the show without me looking?" Yukie questioned as she started circling around her.

"Too late I've already did." Alexa answered, making Yukie's blueish grey eyes widened as the Manchester crowd exclaimed in shock. "What's wrong, Yukie? Are you going to cry to your Mommy? Too bad that your not an upgrade, because Baron loved what I gave him after Evolution!" She responded, as Yukie held onto the top rope with both hands.

"That's it! I have had it with you, Alexa. You are suspended for 30 days for talking about my daughter. Trying to play mind games with my fiancee which isn't true. And worse of all, Yukie already told me that your lies about your damn injuries for the longest since Hell In The Cell. If I ever, ever see you again or even show up at my damn house, you will be fired, is that clear?!" Baron retorted angrily, before Yukie turn around to face them both.

' _She's been at my house?!'_ Yukie thought to herself as she narrowed her eyes at Alexa.

"You know… you being all fired up like that has really make me feel hot about-" Alexa started to say, before Yukie ran and slapped her in the face.

"Who do you think you are?! You're in the bed Murphy, bitch!" Yukie exclaimed in anger without the Manchester crowd hearing her on the microphone, before gripping onto Baron's fronts through his pants.

"Yukie!" Baron exclaimed in shock.

"This is where my baby girl came from! Right here, bitch!" Yukie retorted, before turning to Baron. "And you, Mr. Corbin, I'm not even gonna lay one finger on you or even kick you out of our hotel room."

"You're letting me off the hook?" Baron questioned.

"Almost, but someone was with me in your office while I was watching you doing this stunt to me." Yukie explained with her arms crossed.

"Who?" Baron questioned.

 _I Am Stronger_ blared loudly throughout the arena as Braun came out from backstage, before Yukie grabbed onto Alexa's hair and slammed her head onto the turnbuckle. Baron ran out of the ring as Braun had taken down the security team, while Yukie pulled Alexa in the middle of the ring.

"What are you going to do? Huh? Get help? You're so called friends ran off backstage, cause they not to mess with a mother." Yukie questioned as she kicked Alexa on the side of her stomach, before she noticed the Riott Squad running towards the ring. "Not on my watch!" She responded, while pulling out brass knuckles from her left riding boot.

Bayley, Natalya and Sasha ran towards the Riott Squad from behind as their started attacking the members, until Ruby did a Riott Kick to Sasha, before receiving a punch in the face from Yukie's brass knuckles.

"We're sorry! We'll leave you and Mandy alone!" Liv responded, crawling towards Ruby.

"Good." Yukie replied, before Alexa pushed her into the turnbuckle and started kicking her… until the teal and black haired woman manage to reverse it by putting Alexa against the turnbuckle.

"Everyone in Manchester. This is how a CryBaby is supposed to act." Yukie announced after picking up a spare microphone.

Yukie grabbed onto Alexa's sides, before rolling her up and doing her submission hold called the CryBaby Lock which she haven't done in a year. Using her knees to push up against her Alexa's back, Yukie can hear the blonde and pink haired woman screaming out in pain before Finn ran out towards the ring.

"Okay, Yukie, let her go." Finn responded, as Yukie looked at him, before she rolled her eyes.

"Fine… But, I'm not finished yet." Yukie explained, before gripping onto Alexa's bun. "It's my job now. Fuck you, bitch." She responded in Alexa's face, before slamming her face into the mat.

* * *

 **Yukie's submission hold The CryBaby Lock happens to be the Bow and Arrow Lock, if you don't know what it is.**


	8. A Different Baron Corbin

_**A/N: Set on June 9, 2018. Luna Lizzie is 3 months old in this chapter! I do not own the game Yukie is playing on her PlayStation 2, and I even played the game when I was 9 years old.**_

* * *

Weekends at the Shirabuki/Corbin household are usually quiet when Yukie and Baron are spending time together or either going out to explore the sunny city of Orlando. But with a small baby in the apartment, life has become more of a challenge for both parents. And somehow, they were able to manage.

"They're you go. Drink up, Luna Lizzie." Yukie responded soothingly, while looking at Luna having her small hands on the purple baby bottle, before Baron came down the stairs.

"Hey, tell me what do you think?" Baron questioned, before Yukie finally looked up to see her fiancee in a white button up dress shirt, with a designer pattern vest and black dress pants.

"Wow… you look... Very handsome, Baron." Yukie responded, while looking back at Baron and his new attire. "Why are you dress like that? Are we going out somewhere?" She questioned before looking back at Luna's now empty baby bottle and removed it from her small mouth.

"I wish, dollface. But you are looking at the Constable of Monday Night Raw." Baron explained, and Yukie looked at him confused.

"Constable? I never heard of that? But what is it?" Yukie questioned, before patting Luna's back until she gave out a loud burp. "There you go, big girl. All feed and burped." She responded, lovingly, before putting Luna into the baby swing.

"With Kurt not doing his job correctly and always putting me to the side, I went over to WWE headquarters to talk to Stephanie personally. And now, I've have this job to look over Kurt. More like being a second boss on Raw." Baron explained, before heading back upstairs and Yukie stood up and turned on her PlayStation 2 to play _CSI: 3 Dimensions Of Murder_.

"Just don't let that power go to your head. Beside, you just got back on Raw after being on SmackDown for like two years. Plus, I'll be back in the ring when I'm ready, since I've been backstage help while I was pregnant." Yukie explained, before sitting down on the carpet floor with the PlayStation 2 controller.

As Baron went back upstairs to hang up the expensive clothes, he thought about his new job for a second before he looked back at himself in the mirror. His black hair was put up into a small bun as Baron looked at his receding hairline, before heading into the bathroom.

Keeping an eye on Luna laying down next to her in a baby pillow, Yukie used her PlayStation 2 controller to play the mystery/crime game as she decided to go to Brass' office to ask for his help to find Mark Stock.

" _We tracked every hotel and resort in Vegas. No small task, but we got them registered at the Romanov which is also where their wedding and reception were scheduled. Mark Stock is here to identify his fiancee's body. He says he's eager to help. So let's give him the chance…"_

"Baby." Baron called out from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Yukie answered, as she looked away from the TV while it was loading up the next part of the game, before Baron came down the stairs.

"How long did you have this?" Baron questioned as Yukie looked at his right hand to see an electric hair razor.

"Like for a long time, I think. Back when I was I high school while Mandy joined WWE, I've decided to cut my hair into like a short bob or having like in a shoulder length. And plus, when I was in NXT, they made me do something like a _Harley Quinn and The Skull Bags_ look for the Baron's Girl character, as I decided to keep this long and flowing blue and black hair." Yukie explained, before looking back at the TV as the game finally load up to where Mark Stock was in the interrogation room and Warrick Brown sat down in front of him. "Where did you find that?" She questioned as Yukie paused the game.

"In the bathroom, underneath the sink where all of your blue and black hair dye is." Baron answered, before looking back at the electric hair razor. "And I've been thinking about this for a long time now. But can you do something to my hair?" He questioned, before Yukie stood up with Luna in her arms.

"Why? I like your hair, Lone Wolf." Yukie responded with a small tease.

"I'm no longer the Lone Wolf, doll. I am the Constable of Monday Night Raw, and starting next week, they're will be a new me." Baron explained. "And beside, I rather have someone that I've know shave all of my hair off, than going into the city and find out that my ear is bleeding after when they cut me." He responded, making Yukie laugh.

* * *

Pulling a chair out from underneath the bathroom sink counter, Baron sat down in front of the mirror of the upstairs bathroom before Yukie wrapped a towel around his neck as she had Luna resting behind her back with a fleece blanket tied around her body.

"Are you sure you want it all shave off of you? I really do love you more with hair, Tommy." Yukie questioned once more, before plugging in the electric hair razor into the bathroom outlet near the two sinks.

"I'm sure. I've been thinking about for a long time and I definitely want this." Baron answered, as Yukie removed the ponytail holder from his black hair before having it around her wrist.

"Alright then. This has really grown since NXT, baby." Yukie responded as she examines Baron's hair.

"Really? How long do you think it is?" Baron questioned as he can feel Yukie's fingers through his hair.

"Like 6 inches. Mines is like 8." Yukie answered, before pulling out a pair of black handle scissors. "Okay, here we go… Say goodbye to great hair." She responded, cutting Baron's hair before having it in her hands, before placing it into the trash bin.

"You better not cut me." Baron warned as Yukie reached over and turning on the electric hair razor.

"I'm not. I've been doing this back when I was like 10 years younger. I even did to Hiroki's hair and even my old man." Yukie explained, as she can feel Luna shifting to the left from behind her.

"So, that's why he has a bald spot today. You did something to his hair, didn't you?" Baron questioned with smirk.

"Yeah, but out of revenge." Yukie answered with a smirk.

With the electric hair razor close to Baron's hair, Yukie and Baron heard the whimpering cries of Luna before she gave out a loud cry as the blue haired woman turn around for Baron to see his daughter crying in the mirror.

"What's wrong, Wolf Princess?" Baron questioned, as Luna's watery brown eyes were looking back at him in the mirror before he touched his daughter's left cheek with his thumb to block the running tears.

"Wolf Princess?" Yukie questioned as she was confused. "Is that another nickname for you to call Luna Lizzie?" She questioned.

"I tweeted out a few pictures of me holding Luna while she was sleeping in my arm on Twitter and the captions were _'My Wolf Princess'_ or ' _Wolf Cub'_. Seems that everyone likes those nicknames better than Luna Lizzie." Baron explained, before he removed Luna from Yukie's back and placed her in his fiancee's arms.

"Sounds cute. Maybe she can use that name when she decided to go into the wrestling business. Let me go put her down in her crib, and then we can get started with you, Mr. Corbin." Yukie explained, before she left to put Luna down in her nursery and return back to Baron.

As she start shaving off Baron's receding hair by standing in front of him, Baron decided to have some fun with Yukie as he lifted up his fiancee's _Spirited Away_ shirt, causing her to jump slightly at his cold hands touching her skin.

"Thomas, stop that!" Yukie responded shockingly, almost cutting Baron's earlobe.

"Stop what?" Baron questioned with a smirk, before his cold hands touch her ribcage and pulled her close to him, making her sit down on his lap. "Why do you have to look so damn beautiful, doll face?" He whispered, before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Seriously, we'll do this later. Let me finish, Tommy." Yukie responded, before she stood back up again as she started shaving off Baron's receding hairline. "Okay… almost- what the hell?!" She started to say, before she felt him slowly removing her pajama shorts as they revealed Yukie's pink lace panties.

Baron chuckled as his hands touch Yukie's ass, before he squeezed it, making Yukie squeal out in delight.

"Such a bad girl, dollface." Baron responded with a smirk, before Yukie manages to pull up her shorts.

"Hey, I like being bad for you." Yukie replied, before finishing using the electric hair razor and place it down on the bathroom counter… until Baron pinched Yukie's ass from behind, making her jump as she grabbed the hairdryer from underneath the bathroom counter. "Why you, Naughty Lone Wolf. What should I do to you?" She questioned teasingly, before plugging in the hairdryer.

"That depends." Baron answered, before closing his eyes as Yukie set it to a low blow on the hairdryer to blow off any loose hair on his head. "Are you done?" He questioned after Yukie turned it off.

"Yep. Look at you, all different without hair on your head. I hardly recognize you, Tommy." Yukie responded as she gave out a complement, which made Baron smiled. "Do you want this off too?" She questioned as her index finger touch his chin hair.

"No, cause I'm afraid that you won't really recognized and might call me a stranger." Baron answered, before Yukie kissed his cheek.

"You really do like different, baby." Yukie responded.

"Now, all the losers will recognize me as Constable of Monday Night Raw." Baron stated, before they heard Luna crying once more which cause Yukie to run towards the nursery and pick her up in her arms.

Heading back into the bathroom, Luna's brown eyes were examining Baron as she tried to recognize him while he was cleaning up. Luna babbled in confusion, as it caught Baron's and Yukie's attention.

"You don't recognize me, Princess?" Baron questioned, before taking Luna out of Yukie's arms.

"That's Daddy, Luna Lizzie." Yukie responded, as Luna looked at her mother before having both of her small hands on Baron's cheeks.

Luna laughed, before Baron placed a kiss on her small nose which made all three of them smile.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Does anyone like the two nicknames Baron called Luna by? Wolf Princess or Wolf Club. I just thought of those, since Luna Lizzie is Baron's baby girl?**_


	9. Love Confession

_**A/N: Set around Christmas 2015 when Yukie and Baron were in NXT! The first part of the idea, I was inspired from watching the anime movie, The Last: Naruto The Movie when Hinata was trying to give Naruto, a knitted red scarf to show how much that she wanted to spend her life with him.**_

* * *

Using the elevator to head to the first floor of the hotel, Yukie was dressed in a red skater dress with a black leather covering her arms, black leggings and black lace up riding boots for the annual Christmas party that NXT superstars come together to celebrate.

"Finn, hi. Lovely party we're having tonight right?" Yukie responded as she decided to practice what she's going to say to Finn Balor by giving him a gift and telling him that she had feelings for him. "No, that's wrong… Hello, Finn, it's nice to see you here. And I have something to give to you, even though it's not much but I made it with my own two hands… Will you accept this and even my love for you, Finn?" She responded as she held out her gift at the last part.

 _'Just focus, Yang. You can do this. One love confession doesn't hurt anyone.'_ Yukie thought to herself as she heard the elevator making a 'ding' noise before the doors open. She walked into the hotel lobby as she can hear music playing in the ballroom of the hotel, knowing that the NXT superstars were inside celebrating their annual Christmas party.

She held her gift close to her as she stood outside of the ballroom, before taking a deep breath with her smokey grey eyes and finally walked inside.

 _This Christmas_ by Donny Hathaway played as Yukie saw everyone mingling which left a small smile on her face.

"Yukie girl, you've made it." Sami Zayn announced as he walked towards her and the two hugged.

"Yeah, I'm finally here. Um, have you seen Finn?" Yukie questioned.

"Oh I think I saw him by the punch bowl." Sami responded, pointing towards the food table. "Why are you looking for him?" He questioned, as Yukie looked at her wrapped gift used in her _Melanie Martinez_ wrapping paper and a red and green bow on top.

"I just want to talk to him. And give him this. It's actually something I made for him. I didn't want to spend much on him." Yukie explained.

"Well, I'm sure he'll like it." Sami responded, before Yukie walked off to keep searching for him.

As she made it towards the food table, Yukie didn't find him their until she turn around to see Finn talking to Hideo Itami.

Yukie's smokey grey eyes glowed with happiness as she can feel her heart beating fast when he noticed him. That smile he had on his face, his blizzard blue eyes that looked so beautiful to her and that perfect irish accent along with his laugh.

As Hideo finally left Finn alone, this was Yukie's chance to talk to him. Looking back at her gift that she made from the heart, Yukie had the confidence before she started walking towards him.

As she made it halfway, Finn noticed her which left a smile on his face to see his late friend's sister heading towards him.

 _'He's noticing me! I'm finally going to confess to him.'_ Yukie thought, before his blizzard blue eyes turn his attention to someone else which causes her smile to disappear and she suddenly stop walking towards him.

Amanda Cena stood in front of Finn as he hugged the '5"1 woman before she handed him wrapped gift in a striped candy cane wrapping paper with a red bow on top. Yukie watches Finn opening Amanda's gift from afar, as it revealed a expensive black watch which could have costed her over a $1000.

The blue haired woman looked back at her own gift, which didn't cost her anything before looking back at the Demon Lovers and Yukie's eyes widened in shock to see them kissing on lips after when Amanda help put the watch on his left wrist.

 _'No… W-Wait…'_ Yukie thought before looking back down at her wrapped gift until tears coming out the corner of her eyes, causing her deep burgundy mascara and black liquid eyeliner down.

"Yukie?" Bayley called out her name, before the Hugger noticed the blue haired woman crying and hugged her. "What's wrong? I never seen you cry before." She questioned.

"What's wrong with her? Is she in her CryBaby character?" Alexa questioned.

"Alexa, go somewhere else." Bayley responded, before she rolled her eyes and walked away, until Yukie look back up to see Finn and Amanda.

 _'Why? I thought you two were supposed to be scripted characters.'_ Yukie thought to herself, before Sami found her again.

"Yukie? Why is she crying?" Sami questioned.

"I'm not sure. She's being quiet at the moment." Bayley answered, before Yukie removed herself from her arms.

"Thank you. But I'll be alright." Yukie responded quietly.

"Yukie, there you are. I thought you weren't coming, but you've finally did." Amanda responded, which made Yukie's eyes widened in shock before she only turn her head to see her and Finn holding hands.

"Yukie?" Finn called out as Yukie kept quiet as the music kept playing, before she held the wrapped gift close to her chest and ran off.

"Yukie!" Amanda called out as she and Finn followed her, but Yukie beat them to the elevator and started mashing the button to head back to the 7th floor.

As the doors closed on them, Yukie hit her fist against the elevator doors while she fallen down on her knees before the blue haired woman started crying to herself after what she just witnessed.

* * *

Baron was dressed in a black button up long sleeve shirt with matching black dress pants, until he heard the door slamming loudly which surprised the Lone Wolf. He walked out of the bathroom to see Yukie laying against the hotel room door, while looking down at the wrapped gift in her hand which causes Baron to walked in front of her.

"Doll? What happened?" Baron questioned, as Yukie kept her eyes at the gift in her hands before she finally look up at him with her makeup running down her face. He couldn't take the look on her face as this was Baron's first time seeing Yukie being sad in front of him. He didn't know how to react to it, until he tried to wrapped his arms around her… but he suddenly stop as Yukie's hands rested against his chest, indicating him to not hug her. "Hey, you'll be alright-" He started to say, before Yukie ran passed him, tossing the gift on the bed and slammed the bathroom door shut, until Baron heard her crying on the other side.

Hearing his friend crying, Baron couldn't just leave her alone as he decided to try and make her feel better until he looked at the gift that was tossed on the bed. Lifting it up into his hands, Baron can see the gift tags as it says: _'To: Finny, From Yukie'_.

"Is this for Balor?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah." Yukie managed to say, as her back was against the wall. "I didn't do much for his gift. And… and I realized that it was too late for me. He likes Mandy. I don't know if I'm ever going to find someone like him again." She explained, before hiding her face with her arms until Yukie heard Baron sitting down in front of the bathroom door along with a crumpling noise of a small bag.

"Yukie, listen. I know you haven't known yet, but to tell you the truth, Balor and Mandy had their eyes set for each other for the longest. You've told me yourself that he knew your late brother and you've became friends as soon as you debuted into NXT. But listen to me, dollface…" Baron explained, before Yukie look down to see a small piece of Hershey's Milk Chocolate sliding underneath the door. "I promise you from here on, it will get better. You have to trust me."

Yukie grabbed the small piece of Hershey's Milk Chocolate, before she unwrapped the candy and ate it slowly until she finally had the confidence to walk out of the bathroom to see Baron sitting down on the floor.

To Baron's surprise, Yukie hugged him as his eyes widened in shock before he finally wrapped his arms around her body.

"Everything will be alright, Yukie. Just let me take care of this." Baron responded, before Yukie nodded against his left shoulder with her hands balled up against the back of his black button up long sleeve shirt.

With her resting in his arms, Baron couldn't say no to her for a reason. To him, Yukie was more than a friend. A friend who is more than a mixed gender partner in NXT. A friend who was able to talk to him and get passed his Lone Wolf personality. And even a friend who can never leave him.

When she calm down, Baron decided to lift Yukie up in his arms and lay her down on her own hotel bed before removing her black leather jacket and riding boots. Yukie looked more peaceful in her sleep, after Baron decided to wipe off dried up makeup using on her sensitive skin makeup wipes from the bathroom.

With his fingers placing some of Yukie's teal and black hair behind her ear, Baron did the unexpected as he moved in closer towards her face as her pink lips were almost brushing against his.

Until his lips finally met Yukie's as he can taste the cake batter lip balm on her pink lips and somehow felt Yukie's right hand, gripping onto his dress shirt and other on his back. Then Baron's left hand touch Yukie's right cheek after when he removed his lips.

"Y-You… you love me?" Yukie questioned before opening her eyes, and stared back at his brown orbs.

"Course I do." Baron answered, before he leaned in and pressed his lips gently.

The kisses have got more heated as Baron climbed into the bed and he had his legs blocking Yukie's body from escaping with one of his hands travel to her teal and black hair. Then his lips broke free as they travel down Yukie's neck, before reaching behind her back to started unzipping her red skater dress to reveal a black lace bra.

"What?" Yukie questioned as Baron stare at her bra for a few seconds, before looking at her smokey grey eyes. "Are you nervous?" She questioned.

"No… I have something to tell you. Yukie…" Baron responded as Yukie looked up at him, while slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal his chest tattoos. "Do you ever got that feeling when you've just met someone and then somehow they leave the next day?" He questioned.

Yukie smiled lighty at Baron's questioned, before pulling his face towards her as their forehead were touching each other.

"Tommy… I don't want you to go either. Please, don't leave." Yukie answered, before a smile curled on Baron's lips.

"I won't, sweetheart. I won't." Baron responded against Yukie's lips, before his breathing turn heavily as they kissed and his hands were tugging at the red skater dress to pull it off of Yukie's body.


	10. This Time Of Year

_**A/N: Here's a Thanksgiving one that me and xXBalorBabeXx did for everyone!**_

* * *

The mixed scents were noticeable in the house as Amanda opened the door and her and Yukie hugged as 7 month old Luna noticed the scent of turkey.

"You look tired, Mandy." Yukie responded as they let go.

"Liam didn't sleep much last night." Amanda replied, Yukie resting her right hand on Amanda's growing belly and feeling Liam kick against her hand.

"Sounds like he's playing soccer right now." Yukie responded, as Luna started moving around in her mother's left arm, telling her to put her down.

Yukie placed her in the playpen as Finn checked on the turkey and Baron tried to eat part of the pumpkin pie.

"Hey, that is for desert, Mister." Amanda replied.

"Well, I'm starving now. Yukie made me watch Luna earlier, while she was getting dressed and I didn't get nothing to eat." Baron explained.

"There's some pizza in the fridge." Finn responded, Baron opening it and heating it up as Amanda sat down and Yukie seeing that she was watching a repeat of the parade.

"I was planning on taking Luna one day to a parade in town or somewhere, but she'll probably scream and cry because of the loud music." Yukie explained as she sat down on the couch.

"Gotta wait til she's a bit older, I think our families waited until we were about 6 and 8 to take us." Amanda replied. "Well, except for Hiro. Such a spoilsport when it's about the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade." She replied before they laughed.

"Yeah, I wanted to go. But he was holding me back, making me stay at home. I even remember the time when I was a kid that we didn't even celebrate Thanksgiving." Yukie explained.

"Well, Luna and Liam aren't gonna grow up like that." Amanda responded before she placed her right hand where Liam had kicked her in her ribcage. "That one felt like a dropkick." She replied before Finn walked over and crouched down, his left hand on Amanda's belly.

"Hey, kiddo, go easy on Mommy, okay?" Finn replied, Amanda relaxing a bit as Liam settled down.

Yukie went to go open the door, letting Hiroki and Chihiro in.

"Cover your damn nose! He brought that shit again." Chihiro exclaimed as she ran in.

"What?" Yukie questioned before she removed the top and smelled what Hiroki brought for Thanksgiving which made her eyes widened in shock. "What the hell… You've brought onion stew again?! I'm gonna be sick!" She said before running off while covering her mouth.

"What's wrong with it?" Hiroki questioned.

Baron went to go check on Yukie as Hiroki closed the bowl and set it aside before picking Luna up as Chihiro closed the door.

"Watch the language around her, please? I don't think we need a repeat of when Nera spoke her first bad word last year, Jeff and Beth were not pleased." Amanda replied.

"Sorry, he brought that nasty stuff again. From Christmases and to birthdays he always make that shit everytime!" Chihiro explained.

"I said watch your language around your niece." Amanda warned, Chihiro backing off.

"Here, I'll zip my lip up until someone speaks to me. How does that sound?" Chihiro responded.

"You do not want her going all mama bear on you, Chihiro." Hiroki replied as Luna was confused when she touched his face and found no facial hair.

"Yeah, she punched me in the face back in August." Baron replied as he helped Yukie sit down and Yukie and Chihiro hugged.

"I think I made Mandy mad at me." Chihiro whispered.

"Chihiro, there's a tiny human kicking her on the inside and her hormones are a jumbled mess. Take it easy on her and listen when she says no cussing." Yukie responded as they let go.

"Alright then." Chihiro repiled.

It was as Amanda went upstairs to try to put her dress on that she found an old picture… and picked it up, remembering Thanksgiving that year.

" _Yukie, don't pull your cat's tail!" Eddie responded, 16 year old Yukie looking at him as 14 year old Amanda was helping Vickie and Sumire._

" _Looking forward to going on the road with John, Eddie and Chris this year, Mandy?" Vickie questioned._

" _Yes, although I'm not sure about leaving Yukie out of the vacation this time." Amanda responded._

" _She'll be okay, Mandy. Go on outside, you look like you can use a break.'' Sumire replied._

 _Amanda nodded and headed outside, looking for the bottle of vodka she had found hidden behind a rock earlier… but not finding it._

" _If one of the kids has been sneaking alcohol, we would've noticed, Mr. Shirabuki." Chris responded, Amanda muttering in French and hiding._

" _Well, I've been missing one of my bottles, but it was Yukie who done it. She's been stealing my bottles for a hot minute and pretends she haven't had a drop." Hiro explained._

' _That's because you drive her to drink, you controlling bastard!' Amanda thought with an eye roll._

" _Now hold on, Yukie is a mostly behaved child who tends to get a little rebellious at times." Chris responded._

" _And what about Mandy?" Hiro questioned._

" _Are you implying that she took the vodka? If anything, you're too mean to her. Trying to throw her out of your family's lives." Chris replied._

" _It wasn't her, and I can prove it that it was Yukie! Ask my woman, she knows the truth. And if she has to go away somewhere like jail or rehab, I'll pay for it." Hiro responded._

" _There's gonna be a day where your children and wife will leave and you'll be all alone, Hiro." Chris replied before Hiro went into the house…_

Amanda set the photo down and looked for the dress… and turned and saw a encouraging note in Yukie's handwriting.

 _'Always follow your own dreams, Mandy. Don't let anyone stop you.'_

"Those days were much easier ones…" Amanda whispered before she found the tribal print maternity maxi dress and changed into it.

When Finn walked upstairs, he smiled when he saw Amanda.

"You look beautiful, love." Finn responded before they kissed and he helped Amanda put on her sandals before they headed downstairs.

Luna looked up as Yukie held her and smiled.

"Are you hungry, baby girl? We're about to eat as soon as Uncle Finny and Auntie Mandy stop fooling around in the bedroom." Yukie explained, before kissing Luna's cheek.

Luna pointed to them, Yukie looking up and smiling as Baron had set the cooked turkey on the table before they all sat down and held hands before saying grace.

As everyone ate, Hiroki tried to open the soup… but Luna stopped him by throwing small pieces of turkey at him, Amanda and the others laughing.

"Like I said, he's trying to get people sick at the table." Yukie responded.

' _Of all the Thanksgivings we've celebrated, this has been the best to relieve all the stress.'_ Amanda thought as she finished eating… and rubbed her belly when Liam kicked. "Okay, kiddo." She replied before she reached forward to the pumpkin pie but Finn gently stopped her and cut a slice of it before setting it on a plate before the two kissed.

Luna covered her eyes, Yukie and Baron laughing.

"Such a cute and innocent one you are Luna Pie." Yukie responded before lightly poking Luna's cheek… until Chihiro started coughing loudly while she was spreading butter on her dinner roll.

"Oh god, cover your damn plates!" Hiroki responded, before everyone did.

"Chi-Chi, gets some water." Yukie replied, as Baron looked at the 17 year old with a disgusted look on his face since he was the closest one to her along with Luna.

"Cover your mouth next time, you've spit on me." Baron responded, as Chihiro started drinking her glass of water.

"What the heck you are saying about covering your plates? I'm not Grandmother Yukie. Not tonight, Hiroki, I'll kick your ass." Chihiro warned, after placing the glass down.

"Mouth, please." Finn responded as Baron had covered Luna's ears.

When Hiroki, Chihiro, Yukie, Baron and Luna had headed home, Amanda and Finn were cuddled up on the couch kissing… and Hiroki had walked back in to get his phone when he saw Finn trying to undress Amanda.

"Aw, for fuck's sake!" Hiroki replied, startling the newlyweds.

"Sorry… hormones are in overdrive." Amanda responded, hers and Finn's faces a light red.

"Don't remind me… This is the second time I've done this. First time, Yukie and Baron were fucking each other's brains out next to a dryer and telephone pole knocked me out." Hiroki explained.

"Sounds like Baron." Amanda responded.

It had been a Thanksgiving she'd tell Liam about once she was sure he was old enough.


	11. Headin' For Trouble

_**A/N: Set in January 2019…**_

* * *

Moving into a bigger house was a big step for Yukie, Baron and Luna. But of course, the townhouse that used to belong to Yukie only had two bedrooms and having a runaway 10 month old who loves to play around. Baron thought it was best to move for him and the girls to move, since they needed a bigger rooms in the house, a bigger kitchen with a dining room and even a large backyard for Pepper and Xander.

After two days of successfully moving into a 2 story Victorian style house in Tampa, Baron and Yukie decide to take a break from unboxing many things and even sleeping on the couches which seems quite... lonely without warm cuddles at night.

One morning, Yukie decided to make a nice warm breakfast for her and Baron since they were burn out on milk and cereal. While hearing the coffee pot making noise, Yukie can smell the medium roast coffee scent as she grabbed her favorite french vanilla coffee cream from one of the cabinets… until she felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and warm breath blowing quietly down on the side of her neck, making her tingle on the inside.

"Baron… I've been look for you all morning." Yukie responded, having her smaller hands resting on his forearms, as Baron continued hugging his fiance.

"I've been looking for you too, _Mrs. Corbin_." Baron replied quietly in a smooth romantic voice, while smelling Yukie's new Bath and Body Works shower gel called Sun Ripened Raspberry.

"But I'm not married yet, Baron." Yukie responded as she looked up him with her head turned to her right.

"You are mine, Dollface. Either as Yukie Shirabuki or Yukie Corbin." Baron explained, as his right hand rested underneath her chin to make her continue to look up at him.

Baron moved in as Yukie smiled gently before kissing her. As Yukie fully turn around to face him, Baron lifted her up onto the countertop with his hand rested on the sides of her stomach before continuing their kisses. The kisses got more heated as Yukie wrapped her legs around Baron's waist, pulling him close and opening her mouth slightly for his welcoming tongue to meet with hers.

"Fuck me here, Baron…" Yukie managed to say, before Baron removed his tongue from her mouth. "I want you so much." She responded, before a smirk appeared on Baron's face.

"How about… we take this upstairs to our new bed?" Baron asked, before he lifted Yukie over his shoulder.

"Our new bed?" Yukie questioned as she confused, before spanked her making her squeal out in delight.

"Keep talking, Doll, and I'll have to punish you." Baron warned as he kept the smirk on his face, thinking of the many intimate things that he can do to his fiance.

"My Lone Wolf." Yukie responded quietly as Baron heard her, while he climbed up the grand stairs and once he made it to the top of the stairs, another spank was delivered… but her pajama shorts were removed. "Thomas!" She exclaimed in shock.

"I warned you, my naughty girl." Baron responded before he finally made it into the bedroom before gently dropped Yukie onto their bed which happens to be a brass bed.

Yukie examines the new bed as Baron finally removed her pajama shorts that were hanging from the bottom of hee feet.

"I never slept on a brass bed before, Tommy." Yukie responded, after Baron removed his NXT shirt in front of her fiance and tossing it to the side of the bed where the pajama shorts were on the floor.

"Trust me, Doll. Me and you will have a damn good time in this new bed." Baron repiled, before he climbed on top of Yukie while looking down at Yukie underneath her.

Yukie smiled before wrapping her arms around Baron's neck, pulling him closer to her before they started back on kissing… until Baron quickly removed Yukie's arms and placed them above Yukie's head.

"My dominant Lone Wolf." Yukie responded quietly, before she watched Baron moving in closer, but he started leaving harsh kisses onto her neck, making her moan quietly. "Oh god… I love you so much." She managed to say, during her moans.

"I love you too, Yukie." Baron whispered back, before his hand removed from Yukie's wrists and went straight to her pink lace panites while continuing his harsh kisses...

* * *

Only 7 minutes have passed into their intimate fun until Baron came down the stairs in a hurry, only wearing his black boxers before he grabbed a nearby house phone.

Removing off the charging dock, Baron immediately dialed 911.

"Fuck, Yukie…" Baron muttered quietly, as he was somehow frightened. "Hello? Yeah, this is emergency. Yeah, I'll hold." He responded, while walking around the living room and looking back up at the top of the stairs.

"Tommy, hurry up!" Yukie called out.

"Okay, doll, don't panic, I got 911 on the line." Baron responded, before hearing the 911 operator once again. "Yes, hello? Yeah, my fiancee. She's… she's stuck in bed… Well, somehow I bought this new bed and one way leads to another, we decided to test out the bed and… Why the fuck are you laughing for, asshole?!" He explained, before he turn furious.

"Baron!" Yukie called out once more, causing him to look back up at the top of the stairs. "What are they saying?!" She questioned.

"They're fucking laughing at us." Baron responded, before he hung up the phone until Yukie revealed herself as her head was stuck in the brass headboard.

Whines were heard as Yukie kept bumping into the walls, making Yukie's neck and ears hurt. Baron climbed back up the stairs to help Yukie get down the stairs without hurting herself.

"Yukie, you have to pivot your head! Stop bumping into things." Baron explained, as he lead Yukie down the stairs sideways while the headboard was making her head and neck feeling heavy.

"Baron! Get me out of here! My head feels like it's spinning." Yukie cried out, as Baron helped his fiance to sit down on the couch.

"Yukie, listen, let's not lose our heads on this." Baron responded, as he held Yukie's head still from behind.

"Thomas, this is not funny. We have to pick up Luna from Finn and Mandy's today. I can't let her see me like this!" Yukie exclaimed, as her hands were gripping onto the bars.

"You know, Yukie, I'm suing the hell out of the bed company. But first, I'm going to go into the kitchen, get some butter and you're free." Baron suggested, as he started to leave Yukie in the living room, but the blue haired woman stopped him.

"No! That's how I got into that mess the other day!" Yukie rejected, before she started reaching towards the living room house phone that Baron use to call for help.

"Who the hell are you going to call, Yukie? _Unsolved Mysteries_? Doll, I don't believe that they won't be able to solve this one." Baron responded, before he finally handed the cordless phone to his fiancee.

"No, I have to call Mandy and tell her to keep Luna for another day." Yukie repiled, before dialing Amanda's number on the phone.

"You're right. We can't have Princess seeing this." Baron stated, before Yukie started to shush him and Amanda answered her phone.

 _"Yukie?"_ Amanda called out.

"Hello? Mandy?" Yukie responded as she was trying to be panicking less. "Hey, uh, something went wrong with the moving process. Yeah, Baron was moving a few boxes and he accidently crushed his foot." She lied before Baron ran into the kitchen and return with measuring tape.

 _"Oh God, the Lone Wolf needs to be more careful. Are they planning to do surgery on his foot?"_ Amanda questioned.

"I'm not sure, but I'll let you know once they swelling goes down." Yukie answered, before Baron started measuring her head until hearing an audible " _Damn Doll."_ which Amanda heard and Yukie was looking up at him.

 _"He's crying out for help, isnt he?"_ Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, it really hurt so much, Mandy. I can tell." Yukie responded.

 _"Are you sure nothing wrong, Yukie?"_ Amanda questioned once more.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just keep Luna Lizzie there for another day. Okay, goodbye." Yukie responded, before she started tossing the phone back and forth to press the end call button, but gave up. "Aw, damn, Tommy! Hang it up!" She cried, before Baron taken the phone into his own hands and ended the call.

They need to come up with a plan sooner or later.

* * *

Over an hour has passed as Baron managed to slip Yukie into a pair of black skinny jeans and red and black Vans Slip On Chex Skate Shoes, before he held up a mirror while Yukie was putting on SugarPill's Zero matte lipstick on her lips.

"Aw, Tommy, look at me! I look like _Harley Quinn_ behind bars!" Yukie exclaimed, before tossing the black matte lipstick to the floor.

"Doll, don't worry. I hear black teeth are in these days." Baron replied, while Yukie was still holding onto the bars of the brass headboard.

"You know what? This is all your fault! All your fault, Thomas Pestock!" Yukie responded as she called him by his real name, before walking away.

"My fault? How was this my fault?" Baron questioned.

"Yeah, Baron. I done told you that we can wait until Luna was home, but you had to try out the new bed! Damn… I knew we were heading for trouble." Yukie explained, while looking at Baron.

"Hey, don't blame me, Dollface. You were the one who wanted to do the 69 position." Baron responded, before they heard the doorbell ringing.

"Who is that?" Yukie questioned as she walked towards the hallway that leads to the front door of their house.

"That's Finn and Mandy." Baron answered as Yukie's grey eyes widen in shock.

"What?!" Yukie exclaimed.

"I ask them to come over so they can help. I have no other choice." Baron explained, before heading towards the front door.

"No! Damn, Thomas, I can't let them see me like this!" Yukie exclaimed, as she ran towards the stairs before the stair railings hit against the brass headboard, making it impossible for Yukie to climb up the stairs.

Finn ran into the living room with his iPhone X as he started recording Yukie.

"Go on, keep it going, imoto. Keep it going, sis!" Finn responded as Yukie continue the same routine for a few more times, before the blue haired woman tried to throw the living room phone at the Irishman.

"Finny, turn off the camera! Quit recording me!" Yukie repiled, before throwing one of the pillows from off of the couchs, as Amanda and Baron came in with Luna.

"Mommy silly." Luna responded as she laugh.

"Now you got the baby laughing, Finny! Happy now?!" Yukie retorted, before Amanda walked towards her friend's left hand side as she stopped moving.

"Yukie, calm down. Just one question… How in the world did this happen?" Amanda questioned as she tried to hold back her laugh and Yukie narrowed her eyes at Baron.

"Ask the bald headed and tattooed _Christian Grey_ for your answer." Yukie answered.

"Hey, I have nothing to be ashamed of, she wanted me." Baron stated, before Yukie whacked the brass headboard on his tattooed arm. "Ow! Not in front of the baby, Yukie." He warned.

"That's for not keeping this quiet, Thomas." Yukie retorted.

Baron knew that his fiancee was furious at the moment, but hurt while Yukie was still trapped between the brass headboard bars. And this was not a laughing matter for anyone at the moment.


	12. Early Birthday Gift

_**A/N: Luna Lizzie Corbin is now 11 months in February 2019!**_

* * *

After applying her casual makeup which happens to be a black winged eyeliner look and light tone of Maybelline Dream BB cream on her face, Yukie walked out of the bathroom of hers and Baron's master bedroom to go check on her 11 month old daughter, Luna Corbin.

Walking into the nursery, Yukie noticed that Luna was standing up in the crib while holding onto the bars and her brown eyes widen in happiness to see her mother, before lifted up into her arms.

"Daddy?" Luna asked as Yukie placed her 11 month old daughter down on the changing table, while watching her mother getting a fresh Huggies OverNites diaper.

"Daddy out for a while, Luna Lizzie. It's a surprise, baby doll." Yukie responded, before unzipping her strawberry printed footless pajamas to remove her dirty diaper.

"Shhh." Luna shushed as she had her index finger against her lips before she laughed playfully while Yukie smiled at her daughter's cuteness. "Where's Wolfie?" She questioned as she was turning her head slightly to look for her plush wolf that she loved so much.

"Here he is!" Yukie responded, as she lifted the plush wolf up in the air while Luna's brown eyes widen in happiness. Her small hands were reaching out for the plush wolf as Yukie slowly lowered it to her daughter before her small arms wrapped around it, making kissing noise to make Luna laugh once again. "Now, back to changing you, baby girl." She responded, before unstrapping the dirty diaper.

"Yukie?"

Baron's voice was heard as Luna's brown eyes widen in happiness, while Yukie kept a smile on her face, knowing that her fiancee was home from his errand.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Luna called out happily and loudly while looking at the semi open door of her nursery.

"Hold still, Luna Lizzie. Mommy has to finish changing you, baby girl." Yukie responded, while wiping off Luna with cucumber scented baby wipes, before placing on a new diaper.

When Luna was finally on the floor, she stood back up before running away from Yukie as she stayed in the nursery, cleaning up a few toys that her 11 month old daughter left out.

As Luna slowly climbed down the grand stairs of their new home, she can hear small chirping noises coming from the living room until she noticed Baron looking down at his iPhone X before her chocolate brown eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Daddy!" Luna responded happily, while running towards him, hugging his legs as Baron looked down at his 11 month old with a smile.

"Hey there, princess." Baron greeted, while lifting her up into his arms before kissing the top of Luna's black hair.

"Wolfie too!" Luna responded, as she held up her plush wolf in front of Baron's face.

"Of course, even Wolfie too." Baron repiled, before doing the same thing as Yukie finally came down the stairs. "Morning, Dollface." He greeted, once more before he walked towards Yukie while holding Luna in his arms, kissing her on the lips.

"Yucky!" Luna responded disgustingly, while covering both of her chocolate brown eyes, dropping her plush wolf in the process.

Baron and Yukie laughed at their daughter's reaction, before the blue haired woman spoke up first.

"So, what took you so long?" Yukie questioned, while straightening her black _Sailor Saturn_ shirt, before once again small chirping noises were from the living room. "Did you leave the front door open again?" She questioned as she started looking up at the ceiling for any flow in birds.

"No, actually. I've bought an early birthday gift for our Wolf Princess." Baron repiled, before he held Yukie's hand with his left hand while holding Luna with his right arm. "Since, me and you have dogs that we both take care of. I was thinking that it's about time for Luna Lizzie to have one as well. So, I thought of buying… two cockatiels." He explained after leading Yukie into the living room and removing the white blanket that's covering the large silver bird cages to see two birds inside.

"Birdies!" Luna responded with happiness, pointing towards the cage while the cockatiels started chirping away once they saw their human owners.

"Yes, Princess, and they are your pets now." Baron repiled, before Luna wrapped her small arms around his neck, hugging him and kissed the side of her face.

"Birds? Really? Baron, Luna is too small to have birds. I mean, I'm not disagreeing, but Luna is soon to be 12 months, and she's can't take care of them." Yukie responded as she had her hands on her hips while looking back at her fiancee.

"I didn't say that Luna can't take care of them. But it's still her pets, Doll." Baron repiled, before placing Luna down on the floor. "She has to have one of her very own, since me and you got Pepper and Xander." He explained, as Luna was staring at the cage door chain.

"I know, but imagine if we brought in Pepper and Xander in the house since they loved being around us. They'll both eat the birds too, you know." Yukie explained.

"They will still be in their cage no matter what, Yukie. We'll only take them out unless we have to clean it, and we have to make sure that the lock stays on it at all times." Baron responded, before Luna slowly opened the cage as one of them flew out of the cage and landed in front of the 11 month old.

"Birdie." Luna responded quietly, while petting the top of its head which causes Yukie and Baron to look down at how the 11 month old

"See, she likes her gift. Anything I bought for her, she will love it." Baron stated, before he pulled out his iPhone X and used the camera application to record Luna. "Hey, Princess, what are their names?" He questioned before Luna looked up at her him with a smile on her face, until the cockatiel flew onto his shoulder.

"Cake." Luna answered pointed towards the one on Baron's shoulder, before the second cockatiel flew out of the cage and landed in front of her. "Marshmallow! She called out while pointing towards the second one.

"Well, you heard her. Cake and Marshmallow are their names." Yukie repiled.

"I expect her to be naming them both Wolfie." Baron stated, before Cake started nipping at his left earlobe. "Ow! Hey!" He retorted, while rubbing his ear, which made Yukie laugh.

"Yeah, you've spoiled her too much, Baron. " Yukie responded, with her arms crossed before she noticed the bird feed inside of the PetSmart plastic bag. "Hey, Luna. You want to feed them?" She questioned as Luna wasn't paying attention while Marshmallow walked onto her left arm gently.

Baron and Yukie knew that their little girl loved her pets so much.


	13. An Annoying Lone Wolf

_**A/N: In this chapter, I do not own the theme song, Baton Road by Kana-Boon which Juby Phonic did a cover on it or even the animes that Yukie's watching! Set in September 2018!**_

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the Shirabuki/Corbin house as everyone began to retire for the night once Luna Lizzie had been put to sleep. After having a long day of being a soon to be wife and a mother to a 6 month old baby girl, Yukie was in the kitchen cleaning up the dining table and even storing away leftovers that she and Baron didn't eat.

After washing her hands with grapefruit scented dish soap, Yukie heard her coral blue Samsung Galaxy S9+ chimed as the phone screen lit up to show a reminder that can happen tonight.

 _'New Anime Series, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations!'_

Yukie's grey eyes widen in shock to see that reminder and look up at the time to see that its 9:25 pm at the moment. After turning to the correct channel on their 50' inch smart TV, Yukie decided to open a box of chocolate pocky sticks which she kept hidden away from a sneaky Acting General Manager before sitting down on the couch.

Opening the red box, Yukie checked the guide to see that she had the whole series recorded as she remembers from last week after watching an episode of _Dragon Ball Super_. Sitting down on the couch with her legs tucked in, Yukie was now watching the commercials until Baron came down the stairs, wearing one of his Liars Club shirts and black boxers.

"There you are. I thought you were-" Baron started to say, before Yukie frantically paused the TV until he looked back at the screen to see that his fiancee was watching it. "What are you doing? What's that behind your back?." He questioned, as Yukie hid the chocolate pocky sticks behind her back.

"Uh, nothing. Just watching the news." Yukie answered as she lied.

Baron wasn't even born yesterday. He knew that every time when Yukie lies, she always hide stuff behind her back or even having shock eyes.

"Okay. So, just let me watch the news with you." Baron responded, while he walked towards his fiancee, before he did the unthinkable… by sitting down on Yukie's lap.

"Ahh! Baron, you're heavy!" Yukie exclaimed, as her back was being push back while Baron was leaning against his fiance.

"You always do that to me, Doll. Everytime when I'm sitting on the couch, you always sit down in my lap." Baron explained, before he grabbed the TV remote. "What are you watching, Yukie. I know you don't like watching the news. You know what, I will turn it to the news if you do not tell me." He warned as Yukie began to squirm underneath while Baron was looking back the TV.

"...ruto!" Yukie's voice muffled as Baron was turning his head to the side to look at the blue haired woman.

"What? _Fifty Shades Freed_?" Baron questioned with a laugh at the end.

"No, _Boruto_!" Yukie retorted as she tried to say the right answer.

"What are you watching?" Baron asked.

"You're heavy!" Yukie whined.

"What are you watching?" Baron asked once more.

"Get off me, you jerk bastard!" Yukie whined.

"What are you watching?" Baron asked, as it sounded more annoying and much louder which reminds Yukie of an three year old child wanting know everything. "Tell me what you are watching!" He responded in the same tone while Yukie was looking at him sideways.

"It's _Boruto_ , Tommy." Yukie answered once again, as she finally removed her arms from Baron's weight.

"That's not the news, you bad liar." Baron responded.

"It's an anime show that I really wanted to see!" Yukie explained.

"Oh, is it like another horror show like _Tokyo Ghoul_?" Baron questioned, as he looked back at the TV screen after when he unpause it and it played a Hershey Milk Chocolate commercial.

"Fuck no, get off me!" Yukie whined, as she felt her left leg falling asleep. "You're crushing me, Tommy." She stated.

"Give me some of your pocky sticks then." Baron responded.

"Fine, you win." Yukie repiled, as she managed to pull the red box out from behind her back, before Baron got off of his fiancee's small body and sat down next to her on the couch. "I was just relaxing… but you've ruined my night" She stated, after catching her breath and opening the pocky box once again.

"What are you talking about, Doll? It's the same thing with you. I thought you were tough like me." Baron responded, before taking a few chocolate covered biscuits from out of the box and Yukie fast forward it to the starting of the anime.

" _Ninja Academy. This is going to be too easy."_ The voice of Boruto was heard as Yukie's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"I was, until you tried to suffocate me." Yukie repiled, before the first episode of Boruto started off with its theme song called _Baton Road_ by Kana-Boon.

"I don't even understand what they are saying, do you?" Baron questioned as he was confused once more on how the song was in Japanese.

"You know I do." Yukie answered, before she started singing in English. " _I dreamed a dream, I barely could see. Upon the glass, I saw it was me. And just beyond the door was a sea. Made of blue marine. The dream I knew was hiding the truth. Inside the wind, and by me it flew. Still, I couldn't find a single clue. Wanna go back? Back to better days. Follow the path! See your younger ways. Open up your eyes and breathe it in. Ready to go! We're drawing every step. The future began, another chapter opens. This baton road, a drawing I know. It's always you inside my head. Crying away, and falling down from your face. The flower around, blooming in tears and sun rays. Filling my eyes, the fire is ready to blaze. The future is ready to fly. Your future is already alive."_

Baron had a shock expression while looking down at his fiancee as that was the first time she heard her singing in English. Usually Yukie sung quietly in her native language, but the Acting General Manager was impressed while Yukie was watching the show.

"Maybe I should make that one day for dinner." Yukie responded as she had her eyes on the TV.

"Make what?" Baron asked as he snapped out of it.

"A green chile pepper burger, like what Boruto and his friend Shikadai are eating. That's if you like spicy food." Yukie explained, while looking up at him.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Baron agreed, before Yukie turned back to the TV, continuing watching Boruto.

Baron will never forget that moment will never forget that moment when she sung in English...


	14. Leave Me Alone, Baron!

_**A/N: Set in July 2016 before Yukie's arm injury in NXT…**_

* * *

The quiet ticking noise of a nearby Balor Club Worldwide chrome clock was heard hanging above the wall of the kitchen, as Yukie was sitting down in the living room of her townhouse, having a quiet afternoon to herself.

A couple slices of heated up Papa John's hamburger pizza on a paper plate and a half empty strawberry soda was placed on the coffee table as Yukie was sitting down on the couch, reading one of her mangas called _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Volume 1_ while having her legs underneath her.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs of her townhouse, Baron was finally downstairs as he noticed Yukie being quiet at the moment.

With her smokey grey eyes looking down at the manga book and black rimmed glasses hanging on the bridge of her nose, Yukie didn't see Baron walking around the couch and starting massaging her shoulders, making her jump slightly by his touch.

"Hey, princess… what are you doing?" Baron asked as he continued his shoulder massage while looking down at the art drawings inside of the manga book.

"Trying to read _Sailor Moon_ , Baron." Yukie answered, before looking back down at the manga to continue her reading until Baron lowered his chin down on top of Yukie's teal blue hair.

Suddenly, Yukie heard Baron inhaling the scent of her teal blue hair as a smile curled up on his face.

"Is that a new shampoo, Doll?" Baron asked, before his right hand places a few strands of Yukie's hair behind her ear.

"You know it is, Tommy." Yukie answered, before she turned to the next page.

"Why are you turning the page backwards? What kind of book is it?" Baron asked, as Yukie rolled her eyes which the Lone Wolf noticed and narrowed his eyes.

He walked around the couch once more as he stood in front of Yukie who decided to keep her smokey grey eyes on the book.

"It's a Japanese-" Yukie started to say, before Baron had his hand underneath her chin, lifting it up in the process.

"Did you just fucking rolled your eyes at me?" Baron asked as his brown eyes were narrowing at Yukie's.

"Baby, I'm not in the mood for kinky games. Let me read my book." Yukie responded, as she removed her chin from Baron's face and her eyes return back to her, after pushing her black rimmed glasses back up to her face.

Baron only stare back at Yukie for a few seconds, before speaking once he sat down next to her, wondering what to do next until he spoke up again.

"So playing hard to get, huh?" He asked after Yukie turned to the next page.

"I'm not getting all hot and honry for you, Thomas. Find something else to do." Yukie answered.

"Fine then…" Baron responded, before leaning back into the couch as he kept his brown eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Hearing a small laugh from Yukie, he turn to look at her as she had a smile on her face, before moving closer towards the blue haired woman.

"What happened?" Baron questioned before he rested his chin on Yukie's right shoulder.

"Well, Usagi got very scared and due to her being a crybaby…" Yukie started to explain, before Baron's hand lightly gripped onto her right wrist and placed it on his left leg. "Baron, come on!" She exclaimed as she started to get annoyed.

"I know you want me, Doll. I can tell." Baron whispered, before he started kissing up her neck as Yukie started to lean her head back, giving out quiet moans.

"No… I don't." Yukie responded, quickly moving over to the other end of the couch. "Please, just leave me be, Tommy. Like find something to entertain yourself." She stated, after she crossed her legs and returned back to her manga.

Baron sighed quietly, before looking back at Yukie only having her smokey grey eyes on the manga book, until he pulled out his iPhone and taken a picture of Yukie.

Only a minute went by until Yukie heard her Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge chimed until she grabbed it off of the coffee table to see that Baron had posted up a Twitter post and the message was _'Mine'_.

Rolling her eyes, Yukie unlocked her phone and went onto her Twitter page to see Baron's new post to see the one worded message along with a picture of herself reading the manga book at the end of the couch.

 _'Meanie!'_ Yukie repiled, putting a few kiss emojis in the message and sent it to him.

A smirk appeared on his face, before he stood up and walked off, which brought relief to her as she lean back against the couch.

"Finally." Yukie whispered, before she finally made it to the fourth chapter of the manga called _'Act 4, Masquerade Dance Party'_.

After taking a quiet sip of strawberry soda, Yukie return back to her manga before she heard Baron's footsteps approaching her, but she only lifted her eyes up to see that he wasn't in front of her.

"Hey, Doll. Look up for a second." Baron called out as his voice was coming from towards her left.

"Not now, Baron." Yukie rejected, before looking back at the beautiful artwork that they had for the beginning of the chapter four.

"Just for a second, princess. I won't bother you anymore after this." Baron explained, before Yukie grabbed her floral bookmark and placed it inside of the manga, until she finally looked up.

"What is-" Yukie started to say after removing her black rimmed glasses from her face and placed them down next to her manga book on the coffee table… until a plastic suction dart was sticking onto her forehead which shocked her.

Her eyes were widen in shock as her mouth was open, before looking up at Baron who had a Nerf Dart gun in his hand and a smile on his face, laughing to himself.

Then anger spread across Yukie's face in an instant as she taken the dart off of her forehead and thrown it onto the white carpet of the living room.

"Why you little?!" Yukie retorted, before pulling out a Nerf Dart gun of her very own, which surprises Baron as a crazy anger look was shown on his girlfriend's face. "Come here!" She retorted angrily, after Baron ran off.

 _'Where did he go?'_ Yukie thought to herself, walking around the downstairs part of the townhouse, keeping her Nerf gun locked and loaded.

After walking out of the laundry room, Yukie heard a loud rip noise as her eyes widen in shock to see that her black lace bra was showing.

Quickly covering her bra with her arms in shock, Yukie dropped her Nerf gun before turning around to see that her ripped white _Melanie Martinez_ Cameo shirt was in Baron's left hand as the Lone Wolf had a smirk on his face.

"Damnit, you jerk bastard, you owe me a new shirt!" Yukie retorted, with her cheeks redden.

"Did anyone tell you look better without a shirt on?" Baron questioned with a smirk as he changes the subject.

"Baron, this is not a good time to ask me that. I hate you." Yukie responded, while looking away...


End file.
